Running with Wolves
by vampiregeekxxx
Summary: When Bella moves to forks she lives like any normal girl would but with one big difference that involves her becoming the most powerful vampire of all time along with haveing someone who deeply cares for her Bella/Jacob Will they be happy forever? or will they fail to keep each other safe? read and find out. RATED T FOR THE FUTURE XXXX
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 First Day In Forks**

**BPOV**

Forks is the place where I was born to me and everyone else its just a dull, dark town. It's a small place with only a few number of people living there including my amazing dad Charlie, I haven't been here in a very long time almost 17 years I think.

Well what am I doing back in Forks you might be wondering It's because my mom has gone to Florida with Phil who is her new boy friend, they said they were going to be awhile. So I've in rolled into Folks high school, I walked into the school and I started to get pushed around my whole body slamming against the walls. I really do hate school. Before I could sit down on a bench a weird girl came up to me.

"Hi my name is Jessica" she introduced her self almost as quickly as I wanted to leave "you must be Bella the new girl right"

"Umm" I paused for a moment " yeah that's me" I said trying to act casual.

" Well Bella I was just wondering if you wanted any help finding your way around" she offered sounding very forward.

" Okay, thanks I need to find my way to the main office"

"Yes the main office is just past the dinner hall and up the stairs, okay?"

"I got it thank you" then I walked off waving good-bye at the same time. Jessica's instructions were correct and I found the office with ease, they gave me my time-table and the lessons were boring.

My lessons:

Biology

English literature

Gym

Calculus

Sociology

Drama

The only good thing on there is biology, the stuff you learn in biology is fascinating.

First lesson was English literature, not my favourite lesson but I still enjoyed it, especially when we did about Shakespeare he is a great play write. I admire his play Romeo and Juliet it is so romantic and passionate, I know don't seem like the type of girl to like this stuff but I find it interesting.

Well who cares about lessons, before I knew it I was on my way to the dinner hall there was no spare tables but then I noticed Jessica so I sat with her. After I sat down more of Jessica's friends turned up one was a very tall muscular boy, the other two were average looking girls one had black hair and the other blonde. I didn't bother asking their names as they were already introducing themselves.

"Hi my name is Mike, you must be Isabella"

"It's just Bella"

"Well I'm Angela and this is Lauren"

"Hi it's nice to meet you all, I hope me sitting here isn't too much trouble it's just Jessica is the only person I know"

"Its fine" Mike sad with a sleek grin on his face.

I got my lunch and just sat there eating when the others were engaged in their conversation, they were just taking about prom and who they're going with.

"Hey Bella what you wearing to prom?" Jessica asked

"Oh I'm not going to prom it's not really my thing"

My eyes just wandered around the room glancing at all the groups of people like, Goths, nerds and fashionistas. There was one group of people who caught my eye, all boys but one girl who were very tanned and muscular. They seemed to have plates full of food and still have bodies like athletes, one caught me staring at them so I looked away quickly.

Lunch was over as quickly as it started and I had one more lesson, my favourite lesson, Biology. I was so excited to see what Forks high schools biology lessons were going to be like, it might be different to Phoenix.

When I walked into the classroom all the seats were taken except one which was next to this really pale dude, his eyes were a bright golden colour. I guess I'd have to sit next to him, even though he creeped me out a little. We didn't talk all the lesson, the only time he said anything was when our teacher asked him a question.

The last school bell rang I was the first one out the class, I couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. I jumped into my big, red and rusty truck that Charlie has bought me and drove back to the house. For some reason I felt like someone was following me, but it didn't bother me much.

When arrived at the house I couldn't call it home not yet anyway, I walked through the door to see Charlie standing there waiting for me.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Oh nothing just waiting for you to get home, so I can give you a big hug" before I knew it my dad was squeezing me so tight I was sure my face would turn purple.

"What do you want to do tonight Bells?" he asked

"Don't know, how about dinner and a movie can't be bothered with anything to extreme today dad, hope that's okay with you"

"Sure is, I'll start making my famous spaghetti, what do you say?"

"Sounds great" I smiled "I'm just going to change into something more comfortable I might as well wear my pyjamas"

"Okay, I'll shout you down when dinners ready"

I ran up the stairs and found my bedroom it was just how it looked the last time I came to Forks, that was a long time ago. Charlie had put all my clothes in the cupboards so I could find everything easily. When I had got changed I decided to watch a bit of television downs stairs before dinner, I could smell it cooking in the kitchen and my stomach started to rumble.

I looked away from the tele for a second and I saw something at the window but when I looked back I look it was gone, but I was sure that I saw something there.

"Dinners ready!" I heard Charlie shout from the kitchen. So I sat on the couch and waited for him to serve the spaghetti, it looked delicious and smelled delicious I couldn't wait to taste it.

" It looks yummy" I told Charlie

"Thanks it's basically all I'm good at making"

"haha well guess I'm going to be cooking my breakfast tomorrow" we both laughed and dug in to our dinner.

When we had finished we watched a film but I fell asleep almost halfway through it, my eyes peered open for a second to see Charlie putting a blanket over me. He was a good dad and at that moment I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A new friend

When I woke up I went straight for my bedroom to get dressed and ready for school, today I had biology for my first lesson but today I wasn't looking forward to it. That boy would just creep me out and I couldn't stand to look at his piercing stare, it was intense and it made me uncomfortable. I made my breakfast, it was just toast didn't fancy anything else. After I had finished I headed straight for my truck but was stopped by Charlie giving me a big hug to say goodbye. I was on my way to school when I saw the group of guys from school jogging along the road, they didn't even look like they were putting on a sweat.

I didn't pay much attention to them as I had to concentrate on my driving, as the roads were icy. When I arrived at school Jessica grabbed my arm and pulled me into the girls toilets, I hadn't a clue why.

"You will never guess what" she giggled.

"What?" I demanded to know after all the hustle of being pulled against my will.

"Mike asked me to prom"

"Really that's great news" I wasn't all that interested so I just smiled and laughed with her.

First bell rang so I went straight to biology, he was sat there like normal and he just stared. Too my surprise he spoke to me.

"I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen" he politely said.

"I'm Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you" he said while holding out his hand waiting for me to shake it I obliged.

"Why didn't you talk to me yesterday?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Well I didn't know what to say I'm not the type of person that interacts with people very well"

"I'd say you're doing a pretty good job now" we both shared a quiet laugh but didn't say much after that. Many times he would look at me and smile while taking a deep breath, I didn't take much notice.

I had gym next Mike was in the same class as me so I had someone to talk to, he was a nice guy sometimes he would flirt with me.

"Hey Bella, how are you finding Forks high school?" he asked me.

"It's okay I guess, the lessons and teachers are nice"

"Have you found anyone you might like?"

"Lots of people you, Jessica and Angela"

"No I talking about have you found anyone you might fancy or something?"

"No and why should I tell you?" he didn't answer my question he just continued to play basketball with the boy group, me and the girls were playing volleyball.

I really hate sport it always ends in disaster for me, one time I got hit in the face with the ball and had two black eyes. I hit the ball back but it went off course and hit Mike in the back of the head.

"Sorry Mike I'm not any good at sports"

"It's okay don't worry it didn't hurt"

Gym was over and the rest of the day went by quickly, lunch came very quickly and I sat at the table with Jessica again.

"Hello mind if I sit down with you?"asked a voice coming from behind me.

"Sure of course you can sit next to me" Jessica answered. When I turned around I noticed it was Edward, he completely ignored Jessica and sat right next to me. He leaned towards my head and whispered something.

"I can't stay away from you Bella you are so enchanting"

"What are you talking about we've only just met" He just smiled and moved closer to me. I could see the jealousy in Mikes eyes, his face was going red.

"Edward leave the poor girl alone" said one of the boys from the table, he looked very familiar.

Edward stood up and stared him right in the eye with an intimidating stare, but he backed off and went outside to sit on a bench.

"You okay?" he asked "That guy is a jerk sometimes, I'm Jacob by the way"

"Hi thanks but I'm sure I could have handled it my self, I'm Bella"

"Yeah I know who you are your chief Swans daughter, he and my dad are very good friends"

"Really? He has never mentioned you or your dad I will have to ask he later"

"You might have too" he laughed "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Umm, sure" so I followed him into the front of the school and we just walked and talked. We didn't go the to last lesson but we didn't care I was having too much fun, Before I knew it I was giving him a ride home in my truck.

"Thanks for the ride Bella, I hope I see you round sometime" he said while planting a kiss on my cheek. I blushed a bit.

"Your welcome, see you later" I got in my truck and drove off.

When I arrived at home Charlie was out so I decided to make some dinner and watching tele for an hour, I made chicken an mayonnaise sandwich with some carrot sticks. It was really nice. After watching tele I went upstairs to read, a couple of hours later Charlie came home and shouted up the stairs.

"Bella! You home?"

"Yeah I'm just reading" I ran down to Charlie to talk to him.

"Hey Bella, I've just been at work"

"Can I ask you something dad?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well there is this boy called Jacob Black he said you and his dad are really good friends"

"Oh yeah that Jacob is a really good kid, his farther has been a really good friend to me since your mother left"

"Ok it's just that you haven't mentioned him before now"

"Yeah I haven't really had the time, but you can meet Billy Black he will be round in 2 hours to watch some football"

"Oh really I would glad to meet him any friend or yours is a friend of mine" like Charlie said Billy came round but to my surprise he brought Jacob with him, all I did was smile. He was bulky had long hair and was in a wheelchair, he seemed like a nice guy and was very friendly.

"Hello Bella I'm Billy and I know you've already met my son Jacob"

"It's very nice to meet you" me and Jacob left Charlie and Billy to watch the football, we just went for a walk in a woods behind my house. He showed me the best places to sit and stare at the wild life, he was kind and I could feel when I was with him that Forks was my home.

"You are really nice to me Jacob, I don't see why"

"I don't know either but your such a great and pretty girl someone has to look out for you"

"Aww, see your so sweet" in that moment I leaned towards him a kissed his lips, he didn't resist he pulled me further into the kiss.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Discovery

Our kiss was intense and wonderful, afterwards we couldn't keep our eyes off each other, until I saw a dark shadow behind Jacob.

"What is it Bella?" he asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Its Edward, he's behind you" his eyes widened and he turned round to face Edward, both of them looked angry and were ready for a fight. Edward lunged at Jacob and they both went crashing into the bushes, I couldn't see a thing that was going on.

"Run!" shouted a voice coming from the bush. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me back into my house, I was panting like a dog. Billy and Charlie heard me come in and rushed straight towards where I was standing to see what was wrong, I couldn't speak I was out of breath.

"What's wrong Bella, and where's Jacob?" asked Billy obviously concerned for his son.

"We was having a race back to the house guess I beat him, I took a short cut"

"Well as long as you both are okay" Charlie said.

"I'll go back and find him if you want" I suggested.

"No, no Bella you stay here Jacob can look after him self" Billy didn't sound to worried now. I just went upstairs into my room and stared out my window hoping Jacob wasn't hurt, he was so sweet and protective. I heard the door slam shut and it was Jacob, I was so glad he was okay that I ran down and squeezed him tightly.

"What happened? I was so worried"

"Oh just a bit of kicking and punching but if he ever bothers you again you just call me" he said as he handed me a piece of paper that had his Mobile number on. He followed me up to my room so we could talk in private, he probably wanted to talk about the kiss.

"Bella that kiss was amazing and I feel complete when I'm with you, that Edward guy is jealous you know that"

"Really I thought that as well you are amazing, and Edward is just a creep"

"Well I would like you to stay away from him he is dangerous"

"I'll try but I'm in the same class as him but I have all weekend to stay away from him, and in 2 weeks it's the holidays"

"Well just don't talk to him or invite him to anything, but if he does bother you at lunch or anytime I'll sought him out"

"Okay thanks" we talked for what seemed liked hours and had endless competitions with each other, who could catch the most grapes in their mouth in a row etc. I showed him my laptop and we watched hilarious videos on YouTube, Forks was really starting to feel Like home. We didn't notice till it was gone 8 o'clock that the game had finished and Billy was waiting for Jacob to drive home.

"Bye Jacob, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay bye Bella" when he drove off it felt like part of my heart was ripped out and shattered all over the floor. It was getting late so I went up stairs to get my pyjamas on, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

My dreams were filled of images of Jacob his arms around me and his lips against mine, then I had thoughts of Edward. He was insanely hansom his enticing eyes always made my legs quiver, but he was so arrogant and acts like he can get whatever he wants.

In the morning I laid in bed staring at the ceiling being lost in my thoughts, about everything that has happened to me in Forks. I wasn't interested in breakfast this morning so I just walked down to the living room to watch television, I didn't want to call Jacob too early incase he was still asleep.

"Hey Bells, you had a nice sleep I could make you some breakfast if you'd like"

"Hey dad, no breakfast for me thanks I'm not hungry"

"Ok well I'm off to work see you tonight"

"Bye dad" he left in his cop car soon after. I decided to call Jacob since it was 11 o'clock, I was getting bored and needed something to do.

"Hey Jake its me Bella I was wondering if you wanted to hangout a bit"

"Sure why don't you come round meet me in the garage"

"See you in a bit" I jumped straight off the couch and ran to my room so I could find something nice to wear, definitely not a dress. Then I picked skinny jeans and a checkered shirt, I never liked girly clothes. I was in a rush so grabbed my keys as fast as I could and ran to my truck, now I was on my way to see Jacob. As I drove down the road where the woods were all I could see I hit something hard, I stamped my foot on the brake suddenly.

What was it? A dog or something, I wasn't sure so I stepped out my truck to investigate. I couldn't see anything but there was a huge dint in the front of my truck, I walked to the back of the truck but was stopped by a hit on the head. I was out cold but I could feel my self being carried off some where, I was put in a car and driven what felt to me like hours.

I woke to a soft voice saying my name, it sounded like a tiny bell that tingled my ears. My eyes focused so I looked around to see a happy but evil-looking face, it was Edward.

"Glad to see your awake, sorry about hitting you on the head it was the only way of getting you here without a struggle"

"I wanna go home, let me go" I screamed.

"Now now don't panic I'm not going to hurt you, why would I hurt such a precious little flower like you"

I didn't say anything back but I let my eyes wander around, I seemed I was in some sort of old cottage. I looked right back to where Edward was standing but he had moved behind me, I didn't even see him walk there.

"How did you get there so fast?"

"Well don't be scared but have you heard of vampires?"

"You can't be a vampire they don't exists"

"Well they do and you've caught the eye of one"

"I don't believe you, prove it" in that instant he zoomed out the room and back again on the blink of an eye, I couldn't believe it was terrifying. I couldn't say anything I tried to run but fainted instead, my legs were all numb I couldn't walk without falling over.

"Ha ha ha you are very clumsy Bella" it was Edward again but this time I was on a bed, it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Go away leave me alone, I don't want to be food"

"Silly Bella I told you I wasn't going to hurt you, or kill you"

"So what do you want with me?"

"Yeah about that I want to keep you with me, your mesmerizing and enchanting all I think about is you"

"We've only just met and you're in love with me, that's stupid there's nothing special about me"

"There's everything special about you, your smell, your looks and the sound of your voice" he sniffed the air and sighed "You smell so delicious, get some sleep you need rest"

I didn't argue what could I do I was in the hands of a vampire the most dangerous predators, he was really fast and strong what could I do? Running wouldn't help he'd catch me in a second, fighting him no chance. I was stuck, I fell asleep with my thoughts it wasn't too hard to sleep as all the stress had tired me out.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 New Me

"Good morning sleepy head" Edwards gentle voice whispered.

"Just leave me alone" I snarled back.

"Okay, do you want some breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry all I want is to go home where am I any way?"

"Well sorry you feel that way and you're in Alaska" I turned my head away from his glare, I couldn't look at his face for what he has done.

A gust of wind blew over my face, I looked to see if a window was open but it was just Edward leaving the room in a rush. At that moment I decided to try to escape, I went to the door and opened it slowly to make sure he wasn't through there. It was just a kitchen Edward had a lot of food probably for me, he had knives out like he was preparing something. I didn't want to stay to find out so I ran outside, he was no where insight it was time to make my break for it.

I ran as fast as I could looking back at the same time to make sure he wasn't following me, suddenly I hit my head on a branch. There was blood every where, this wasn't good but I carried on running trying to get away. iwas stopped by a something hard it felt like a wall. Oh no it was Edward he had caught me.

"Bella how could you try to run away" his eyes drifted to the blood and he sniffed the air. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then burning, it felt like I was on fire. He had bit me.

"Ah its burning"

"I sorry Bella it's too late you're going to have to become a vampire" I couldn't reply I was in too much pain but my mind was in shock, I can't become a vampire. Edward carried me of to the cottage I was screaming, the pain was agonising I just wanted to die.

"Why does it hurt so much?" was all I could say.

"Bella when I bit you which I'm very sorry for it wasn't my fault I just lost control, well the venom is spreading round your body turning you by the minute but it will take up to 3 days I'm so sorry"

It felt like my life force was draining from my body, my eyes went blank but I could still feel the pain but time was going by faster. My eyes opened and everything seemed brighter and more beautiful, I could hear everything around me.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes I want to go home now, I need to see my dad"

"You can't go not now" he tried to grab me and keep we down but I was to fast and to strong for him. I raced out of the house to head back to Forks, I needed to find Jacob maybe he will understand.

Charlie wasn't home and as I ran through the town I could see photos of me on posters, everyone was looking for me so I went straight to Jacobs. I found Jacob sitting on a bench behind his house his eyes filled up with joy which was quickly replaced by anger, he wasn't happy to see me.

"Hey Jake it's me Bella" he glared I stepped closer and he growled at me.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

"Your one of them Bella, you're a vampire"

"I know it was that Edward he did this to me, any way how did you know about vampires?"

"It's because we hunt them down and kill them"

"How do you do that vampires are really powerful"

"I'm a werewolf, well a person that can transform into a wolf any way"

"Your not are you that's crazy" he stared at me and stood up.

"Watch this then" he shifted into a huge wolf, I couldn't believe my eyes. Could everything we thought wasn't real actually did exist, I was now a vampire and my well, Jacob is a werewolf this is maddening. What was I going to do about my problem I couldn't kill people, I didn't want this but it did feel amazing. This world was new and wonderful, it was wrong in so many ways. Jacob shifted back into his human self but want wearing any clothes so I giggled, he ran into his house getting some shorts.

"So you're a werewolf that's surprising"

"You can talk I can't believe you're a blood sucker it's wrong and you smell weird now"

"What do you mean I smell weird"

"I have an excellent sense of smell and so do vampires and you don't smell alive any more it's wrong"

"So on smell like death" I breathed in through my nose slowly, I could smell dog it was Jacob! "You smell like a dog Jake"

"Yeah all vampires say that but I can't help it I'm a wolf after all"

I heard growling coming from the woods behind me, as I turned round I saw the beading eyes of 9 huge wolves just like Jacob. I stood in a defence position ready for any attack they might inflict on me, then Jacob jumped in my path in wolf form as he tried to protect me. The most angry-looking grey wolf charged forward in a flash and before my eyes I could see a huge massacre, Jacob needed my help.

"Get off him" I screeched anger flowing out my mouth in one big wave. The wolves just stared at me with confusion and worry, Jacob even looked back at me as well with the same look. Now I was worried had I lost my temper a bit do much, then I looked down and saw something that horrified me. I had fur and paws and I was on all fours, I ran to the river faster than I have ever ran and I saw a wolf reflection. I had turned into a wolf. Jacob was behind me as a human, he slowly walked towards me and stroked my head lightly.

"It's okay Bella, just take deep breaths and focus on your emotions" I followed his advice and I could feel myself becoming less hairy and more vampire than werewolf. I was glad and then suddenly... embarrassed as I had no clothes on and Jacob was staring and looking away quickly, he passed me some shorts and a vest top for me to wear.

"Thank you Jake you're the best and always will be" I gently kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Your welcome Bella you are amazing I have never seen a vampire who could turn into wolf form"

"I don't know what happened I got angry at that grey wolf for attacking you, then I was a wolf and didn't even notice till I looked at myself"

"Well normally we lose control when we are angry you might have had the same reaction" he grabbed me tightly and I was so happy to have him so close to me even through I could probably kill him, in his human and wolf form. I felt like I could demolish the entire town without a struggle my strength and speed even scared me a little, and now I could turn into a wolf what was happening?

"Hey sorry about earlier Jake I didn't know it was Bella" said a voice from behind us.

"It's okay Paul she has changed now, yeah Bella this is that grey wolf Paul he has anger issues"

"That's not fair I just get all fired up when I smell vampires, then Bella turned into a wolf I couldn't believe it"

"I was surprised too but she is still Bella and she is amazing"

"Aww thanks Jacob your amazing too" I butted in.

Then all the tanned kids from school came from behind the trees, they all had their tops off except a girl who gave me an evil glare.

"Hi Bella I'm Sam, Charlie has been so worried about you he kept coming round to Billy's house very upset"

"It wasn't my fault, how long was I gone for anyway?"

"About 1 week now and when I saw how sad Charlie was I got the pack to search for you but nothing"

"Oh you wouldn't have found me I was all the way in Alaska some where"

"How did you get their?l" Sam asked

"That Edward he's a vampire too and he kidnapped me and turned me into one of him"

"We will deal with him later, this is my pack you've already met Paul and this is Jarred, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady and Collin" I looked at all their face they all seemed amazed by me except Leah, who obviously hates me.

"Well its nice to meet you all and I could use a place to stay can't really go home, as I have this problem" I felt a burning sensation my throat and I instinctively ran off and drank the blood of a deer that was passing by, how could I go home if I had this bad thirst for blood.

"Sure you can stay with me" Jacob insisted "Billy has being staying at your house supporting your dad anyway"

"Well that's great Jake I will sleep on the couch"

"haha sleep vampires don't sleep, you don't know anything do you Bella?" Jacob snickered. All the other wolves had left and me and Jacob ran to his house I beat him as he was running in his human form, he wasn't a fast as me.

I waited about 10 minutes sat on the bench waiting for Jacob, he showed me into his house and told me I could watch tele. I wasn't interested but he insisted and we both sat together and watched some programmes that were on, there was nothing good on there never is. He had fell asleep on my shoulder, I tested to see if I could fall asleep but failed being a vampire was frustrating. It was going to be a long forever. It felt normal to be in this world even through its absolutely crazy, maybe I'm the crazy type of girl.

I carried Jacob to his bed, my super strength was very useful it felt like I was picking up an empty box, for the rest of the night I got lost in my thoughts like I normally do. The one thought that went onto my head was all this couldn't be real, vampires are just myths and legends from thousands of years ago. I also kept thinking of Jacob I think I might be in love with him or something, I was confused but ever since my transformation my feelings were amplified. I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life, he was my soul mate.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Cullen Family

Morning broke and Jacob was up and dressed while I was sat watching morning news, nothing interesting happened while I was gone just politics and stuff. He was making fried egg on toast the smell was revolting, human food wasn't appealing anymore.

"Good morning Bella, I know you can't eat this food so I'm not making you any"

"Okay did you have a nice sleep I had to carry you into bed cause you fell asleep" I said while holding in a laugh.

"Oh I slept fine, thanks for carrying me into bed but you really didn't have to"

"Well it was no problem I'm super strong now and you didn't feel heavy at all" he walked towards the couch with his breakfast and started to eat it, the smell of the eggs was revolting but it didn't cover up Jake's dog smell.

When I was about to switch the channel something on the news court my eye, it was a missing person report about me. Charlie was on there talking about how much he missed me and said "if your watching this Bella please come home I miss you" if I could cry I would have done.

"I miss Charlie I wish I could see him he is so worried about me"

"You won't be able see him for at least a year as you're a new-born and won't be able to control your thirst"

"How do you know so much about vampires? I know about the Quileute legends"

"Well there is this vegetarian coven of vampires called the Cullen's" the name shivered through me like a ghostly spirit.

"Your friends with Edward Cullen?"

"No just his family he ran away and went off on his own a couple of years ago and I just go round the Cullen place every few days"

"Can you take me there maybe they can explain why I'm a vampire but can turn into a wolf like you?"

"Yeah they might be able to we can go once I've woken up a bit" so he finished his breakfast and washed up before he asked "So are we going in wolf form it's the fastest way to get there?"

"I don't know" I replied "I can't really control it when I shift into a wolf"

"Well you just have to concentrate on your inner wolf and you just shift as you feel it inside you" he nodded to me as he became his wolf self with golden brown fur. I did as he said to feel my inner wolf, I didn't feel any different but I could hear something. It was Jacobs thoughts

'yes Bella you did it, you can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours that's weird.'

Our eyes met and I could see my wolf form in his eyes, I was a black wolf with white paws and tail. It was a wonderful feeling I felt so wild.

Jacob rushed off signalling me to follow him, we ran through the forest faster than I have ever ran even as a vampire. We were going to find out about how I am able to shift into a wolf, the only people I could ask we're the Cullens. Their son had turned me into this but I couldn't blame them how would they have known, I heard about the Cullen's while I was at school but I have never officially met them.

About 5 minutes late we arrived at a very posh and clean house that looked like a castle, there was so many windows you wouldn't believe vampires lives here. We shifted back to our selves, luckily Jake brought some spare shorts and tops for us that he attached to his legs. It was a very clever trick but I couldn't hide the fact he had seen me naked, I had also seen him naked but I wasn't going to let it faze me.

"Are you ready to go in?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's go" I held his hand tightly I think I was squeezing to hard since he flinched a bit, so I loosened my grip.

We knock on the door and shortly after a very blonde tall man answered the door, he was very hansom and his eyes were a golden colour and his smile was enticing.

"Hello Jacob it's nice to see you again, who is your friend?"

"I'm Bella Swan and you are?"

"Oh yes silly me I'm Carlisle Cullen, you're the missing girl on the news aren't you?"

"Yeah" before I could say another word Jacob interrupted me.

"May we come in please we have a lot to discuss" he didn't say anything to reply but just gestured for us to come inside. Jacob still holding my hand took me to the main room and we both sat on the couch, the room was very well decorated the walls, the furniture and the floor went together perfectly.

"So Jacob what did you want to talk about I suspect it has something to do with Bella"

"Well yes it's very complicated to explain" he was cut off at that point.

"So Bella how long you been a vampire?"

I gulped and said "2 days now"

"Do you know who your creator was?"

"Em yes I do" I was getting really nervous now so many questions it was piling on top of me.

"Who was he or she?"

I was reluctant to answer at first but he has to know "It was Edward" his face went blank and filled with sorrow.

"Well do you know where he is now?"

"No I ran away, he was in Alaska that's where he took me"

"Ok Jacob what is it you need?"

"It's about Bella she has a very special power that I never thought your kind could have, she has the ability to turn into a wolf"

"I have never heard of a vampire with that type of gift, it's extraordinary" he didn't seem to know of anyone with my abilities so he wasn't much help. Although he did know about vampires with abilities maybe he could explain more about the others, we're their powers powerful?

"Do you know anyone with different types of powers?" I asked

"Well I know many but non of which compare to your abilities, my adopted daughter Alice has a power that allows her to see the future"

"That's a special gift my isn't that impressive is it? I can only turn into a wolf"

"Yes but her power have blind spots and she can only see decisions, nothing is set in stone, but I don't think your powers have any limits"

I looked intrigued by all this information, vampires were more complicated than in the stories you read about. For example Carlisle told me that we can't be killed by a stake through the heart our skin is in impenetrable to everything except vampire and werewolf teeth, we didn't burn in the sun we just sparkled. All I knew was that I didn't want to be this, everything is so strange to me my speed and strength would take some time getting used too.

My thoughts were interrupted by a big muscular man with black curly hair jumping on the couch I was sat on, he was hansom and strong but from what I've heard not as strong as me. "Who's this then Jacob, your girlfriend?" he asked teasingly.

"This is Bella Swan you know the girl that's been missing for almost 5 days, she came round with Jacob" Carlisle introduced me "This is Emmett another one of my adopted children, there is also Rosalie and Jasper but they are out hunting with Alice"

"Well it nice to meet you Emmett" I put my hand out ready to greet him with a had shaken, he obliged but I ended up making him flinch. "Sorry I don't know my strength"

He just laughed like nothing happened he probably doesn't want to seem weak, men like him are very insecure about that.

"Well Bella what are you doing here?"

"It's complicated" when I was about to explain Carlisle butted in.

"She was kidnapped by Edward, that's why she has been missing apparently he loved her but it sounded more like he was enticed by Bella's blood. Then she tried to run away but ended up cutting herself, this made Edward lose control and bite her but he couldn't kill her so he let the change happen" The speed he had explained my story was unbelievably, he remembered word for word of what I had told him.

When he finished a beautiful, kind looking women appeared from round the corner looking at me with pity, she must have over heard the story.

"Hello, I'm Esmé u couldn't help but over hear your story, do you know where Edward is now?" she sounded like a worried mother who had lost her son.

"No I don't I ran away but he was in Alaska in not sure if he is still there" her face filled with despair but was soon replaced by a fake smile.

"Well I'm Carlisle's wife, I sure he has told you all about me"

"No he hasn't said a thing about you actually" she glared at him all he could say was.

"Sorry dear I was busy telling Bella about what we are and what she is as she is very confused at the moment, I'm truly sorry"

"Your forgiven" she sang and planted a kiss in his cheek. The way they looked at each other you could tell they were in love.

I noticed Jacob staring at their affectionate performance, it was almost like he wanted that as well with someone. I only hoped it was me. Jacob is always there for me even through I am now a blood sucking demon capable of killing the town, but he didn't care for some reason. It was like nothing could tear us apart, we belonged together.

"If you don't mind me asking Bella what type of diet do you have?" Carlisle questioned.

"Do you mean what blood I drink, well it's definitely animal blood just the thought of killing humans is too much to bare"

"Thats great we follow the sane diet then, that is the reason our eyes are golden but your eyes are still red this is because your human blood still lingers in your tissues"

"I didn't even notice your eye colours so when will my eye colour start to go golden?"

"Well about a year that's how long it lasts"

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't get a word in when 3 more vampires ran into the room, they must be Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. Alice was a small pixie like girl with short hair, she had a big smile on her face and skipped around I stead of walking. Rosalie was absolutely beautiful her long blonde hair shaped her face perfectly, she stared at me with jealousy in her eyes which were piercing through me. Jasper is another story his strawberry blonde hair was curly and he looked as if he was in pain, he stood up straight like he was in the army.

"Hey you Bella? You've been missing for awhile I can see why now" Alice cheered.

"Yeah I'm Bella" I waved awkwardly while Rosalie stated at me.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie snapped.

"Easy Rose she came for some help" Emmett explained and before I could get another word in Carlisle started to explain my story. Jasper was intrigued and looked confused on why Edward wanted me but Rosalie all I could see was jealousy and anger, Alice just seemed cheery that she has met someone new.

"So that's why Bella is here" Carlisle concluded.

"Bella I'm so sorry you have to go through all this, I'm sure we are going to be great friends" Alice seemed like a very nice girl and she could see the future so she was probably right about us being friends.

"Well I'm sure we will be friends" she ran up to me and squeezed me tightly, she was very friendly.

"Would you mind showing us your ability we are very interested?" asked Carlisle.

"Ok but I will need some more clothes for afterwards Jacob only brought this top and shorts with him"

"That's fine I will get you another pair of shorts and a top" Alice squealed and ran off coming down stairs with a very nice set of clothes.

"You don't have to give me nice clothes you know"

"It's doesn't matter"

We walked to give me room to shift without hurting anyone or damaging anything, the Cullens wouldn't be happy if I broke one of their lovely vases. I concentrated on my wolf self and by the look on everyone's faces I was a wolf, Carlisle looked fascinated but everyone else were mesmerised. I walk into the woods in wolf form and came back in the clothes Alice had gave me, they are surprisingly comfortable.

"That was incredible, I've never seen anything like it" It was the gentle tone of Carlisle he sounds so amazing when he is happy, his voice is like wind chimes.

"Thanks me and Jacob better be heading back now, I don't want to intrude" as I grabbed Jacobs hand ready to run off I was stopped by a small had on my shoulder. It was Alice.

"Don't go Bella stay here we can help you and teach you all about being a vampire and living in the human world, just stay please" her eyes were so cute and innocent she really wanted me to stay.

"I don't want to bother your family insure I would get in the way and be annoying"

"You won't Bella, come on it will be fun Carlisle doesn't mind either"

"Yes of course you can stay and for as long as you like"

"Well okay but if I get in the way you can tell me and I will go, so what do you do to pass time around here we have forever and were not getting any younger" I laughed as I realised what I said even the others laughed.

All of us walked back inside and some reason Emmett wanted to play against me on a video game, he is such a big kid but he is so funny. He chose the game it was sin sort of martial arts game, he was going to win for sure I've never played video games before but I wanted to give it a try.

When the game started my actions were random I just pressed buttons that didn't even do anything, after a while I managed a punch but then. "KO" I had list typical. Emmett almost jumped out his skin he was so pleased with himself, he started to jump up and down he was so crazy. I grabbed him by the shoulder and sat him down with ease I was very strong at the minute, he have me a sad look but I ignored it.

"Rematch!" I shouted.

"Really you not gonna cry if I win again are you?"

I snatched a controller from the table and pressed play ready to start, then I was the first to start the fight my gaming skills were even better. I was more controls with what buttons I pressed and kicked, punched and slapped Emmett's avatar with ease. I was winning. One kick and "KO!"

"Yes in you face!" I screamed then the room went quiet and Emmett was gob smacked.

"That's not fair you cheated, you can't have gotten that good in 10 minutes" he whined.

I was having so much fun the Cullen family were so nice a peaceful but also fun they knew how to have a good time, I had a family but I didn't plan staying too long. Jacob was the one I wanted to be with, he promised to come round every day after his patrols. He was didn't like being a werewolf much but I could tell he was happy with his life, I know I'm happy because he is in my life. I was finally happy.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Day With Esmé

The next day Carlisle went to work at the hospital, I couldn't believe he was a doctor being around human blood all the time must be difficult. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went to school, I really missed school and being normal but they said I wasn't ready to go to school yet. That just left me and Esmé, she had the whole day planned out so we wouldn't be bored.

"So what are we doing first" I asked her with a cheery voice to sound eager.

"Well I was thinking how about decorating your room so you have a nice place to be alone"

"Really I get my own room, isn't that too much trouble?"

"No not at all we have plenty of spare rooms and I love decorating, you can pick colours and furniture for your room but if I seem pushy it's because I get carried away"

"Okay I can't wait, what are we going to start with?"

"Something simple" she thought for a moment "let's decide on the colour of your walls first"

We went through a lot of colours but only one of them stuck out to me, blossom pink the colour was calming and beautiful every I was now. Esmé didn't hesitate to rush in with 5 tins of the paint, she was prepared for anything. She pulled my arm dragging me up the stairs extremely fast, probably because she is so eager to decorate my room.

"Come on I will show you your room, it's empty but really big" as she said that she opened the door to a huge white room that wasn't that much smaller than the living room.

"It's huge" I looked around in awe my mouth wide open it was amazing "So where shall we start?" I asked.

"Well first I want to show you your closet, Alice said she will fill it for you" without any thought I ran into the closet and right back out again.

"It's almost as big as the bedroom in there, I won't have that many clothes will I?" my voice sounding confused "I will end up ripping them when I phase, I can't control it yet"

"Oh but Alice wants to dress you up" she laughed.

I grabbed a pot of paint from her hand and placed it on the floor, gesturing towards Esmé that we should get started. She smiled and picked up a paint brushed, we started to paint slowly at first but the excitement made us fast, we accidentally spilled paint on ourselves a couple if times. As soon as we started time just flew by and we were finished, only took us half an hour vampire speed was very helpful.

"It looks beautiful Esmé, I can't wait to see it when we've finished everything else" I giggled.

"Yeah it's going to be amazing, okay let's pick the flooring now I suggest this one" she pointed at a lovely carpet that went well with the colour of the walls.

"Perfect I think it's perfect" I saw a huge smile on Esmé as if she was hoping I'd like it.

"Well I picked it out for" she paused for a second " Edwards room but then he left us"

"It's okay Esmé let's just make my new room look magical" she smiled at me but I could tell she was still upset, so when we laid down the carpet the room looked amazing.

"The walls and the carpet are perfect" Esmé screamed "Now let's pick some pictures to go on your walls"

"What pictures? I don't have any" she didn't answer but rushed down stairs "What are you doing?" there was no answer so I decided to go find her. When I got to the main room she was staring at a bunch of beautiful paintings, they looked about 100 years old but they looked amazing.

"Do you like these paintings?" she asked knowing I was right behind her.

"They're great but I don't want to put them in my room" The disappointment on her face was clear to see.

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Well they are very nice paintings and I don't want them to be hidden away in my room, when they can hang up on the walls down here where everyone can see them"

"Don't worry Bella we have plenty of paintings down here and everyone else has paintings in their rooms"

"Okay if your sure, they are beautiful I will be happy to have them in my room" she smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Now help me take them upstairs and we can choose where to hang them but I already have ideas on where they should go"

I grabbed the last 3 paintings and carried them upstairs to find Esmé already hanging one of the pictures up. It was the best picture of the lot and she knew it as well, that would be why she is hanging in the wall opposite the door so it's the first thing you see when you walk in. Esmé kept telling where to put the paintings I didn't argue because she was the expert and all I could do was help, I had to admit she was right about everything. I only had the paintings and a few shelve that we put up but Esmé told me Alice is going shopping after school to get me some clothes and some furniture, I'm a little scared of what she will pick.

"Well Bella that's all we can do for today but what do you think?" Esmé asked.

"There are no words to how the room makes me feel all I can say that it is a positive feeling"

"Wonderful, so what do you want to do now everyone is going to be another 4 hours?"

"I was wondering if we could play chess or something"

"Great I love to play chess but I only normally play with Carlisle"

"Okay where is your chess set?" she disappeared very quickly but reappeared just as fast.

In her hand was a lovely wooden box with carvings of flowers and swirls, I could tell it was a very old box by the look of the wood. She came up to me showing me the contents of the box, inside was a chess board with the full set of chess prices that looked like it had never been touched, the colours weren't worn out and they had no dents, they were perfect.

"Wow" I said "Are these new?"

"No they are at least 30 years old" I couldn't believe her words the chess pieces looked in touched.

"Have you use these before?"

"Yes many times but some reason they never get worn down"

"Well they are beautiful, like everything else in this house"

We started to play I was ahead for a while but Esmé was skilled and won, she didn't seem to brag her kind nature was so gentle and sweet. She looked at me with a happy grin that made me wanna smile right back, she was the most loveable person I have ever met. We didn't talk for at least 20 minutes do I decided to ask something.

"Esmé can you tell me about yourself, you know tell me about your human life and how you became a vampire?"

"Um sure" she paused "Well I used to be Esmé Platt, I was born in 1895 and then I got married and became Esmé Evenson, my physical age is 26. I married Charles Evenson but he abused me, I found out I was pregnant and ran away and gave birth to a baby boy. He died a few days later, my grief made me decide to kill my self and I jumped from a cliff. Then Carlisle found me in the morgue my heart still beating, it wasn't the first time I met him 20 years earlier he treated me when I broke my leg he didn't age a day."

"So Carlisle turned you?"

"Yes he turned me into a vampire in 1921, though if he hadn't I would be dead, I fell in love with him and we got married he had already turned Edward when he was dying of the Spanish influence. He always felt like a son to me, but I still hate not being able to have children."

"So did Carlisle turn everyone else?"

"No he turned Rosalie and Emmett but Alice and Jasper came from somewhere else"

"Can you tell me about the others?"

She looked at me and nodded, I was fascinated by the Cullen family they are very unique.

"Well Emmett he was 20 and living in Gatlinburg Tennessee in 1935 when he was mauled by a bear, Rosalie found him while she was hunting his injuries were severe. Emmett reminded Rosalie of her old friends baby by his dark curls, dimples and innocent appearance. So she carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle so he could turn him as she thought she wouldn't be able to stop, he became a vampire but struggled with our animal diet. Now Rosalie and Emmett are mates, they make a good couple but sometimes get annoying" she giggled as she said that last sentence.

"So what about Rosalie?"

"She is 18 and was born in Rochester New York in 1915, she was engaged to a man called Royce King II and was eager to have a big fancy wedding and an expensive house and have children" she sighed "She was visiting her friend Vera and walked home very late and found Royce who was drunk with his friends, this lead to her being beaten, raped by all his friends and left to die in the streets. Carlisle found her and pitied her so turned her into a vampire, after her transformation she tortured and killed those who had attacked her but didn't drink their blood including Royce" she looked at me and I could see that my face looked horrified, then she continued "Jasper was born in Texas and joined the Confederate states army in 1861 to serve in the American civil war, he was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary, but in 1863 he was turned into a vampire at an age of 19 by a vampire called Maria. Jasper has the gift to sense and manipulate emotions which Maria found useful when he got him to train Newborns like your self, he also had to kill them when they were no longer useful. He fed in humans but he didn't like this as he could feel all the emotions his victims felt when he killed them, then he met Alice and joined our coven"

"So Jasper has a lot of fighting experience" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" Esmé answered "He has a lot of crescent-shaped scars on his arms from training the newborns. Alice she is very different as she can see the future as when she was human she had premonitions and the ability was enhanced, but she can only see decisions that have been made but not spur in the moment decisions. She can't remember anything else about her human life but when she was turned into a vampire she was all alone, she had seen herself meeting Jasper so now they are together and in our coven"

"That's interesting you are a great family, so how about Carlisle?"

"Carlisle was 23 when he was turned and that was over 300 years ago, this was in the 1640's during the time of religious upheaval. His farther hunted demons and creatures such as witches, vampires and werewolves buy often killed innocent humans, this because he had believed them to have been these creatures. Carlisle took the role of his farther and actually discovered a real vampire in the sewers, when he went after this vampire he was weak with hunger so turned and attacked. He left Carlisle on the streets left to die, he hid him self and endured the pain silently trying not to be found otherwise he would have been rejected by society and killed. He became a vampire and tried to kill himself but he was too strong, he tried to starve himself but one night he couldn't endure the hunger any longer and fed on some deer. That's how he discovered the vegetarian diet for him and us"

"haha vegetarians really?"

"It's funny right? Well continuing Carlisle knew he had a lot of time and decided to study and found his calling towards medicine, it's brilliant that he can resist drinking human blood even though he has to be around it and even touch it while he does his job. This is all down to centuries of practice and he avoided drinking human blood"

"He is amazing your lucky to have him, his incredible self-control and love for all of you even me when I have only just met him"

"Yes he is like that and I feel I am very lucky to have him. Have you heard of the Volturi?"

"No who are they?"

"They are these Italian vampires that in force certain laws such as keep out secret which is the most important, the head is Aro I have never met them but Carlisle stayed with them for a short time before turned any if us"

"They sound weird I can't believe there is a vampire police force" we both laughed at my little joke but I could tell that it wasn't what she ment.

"Yeah that's about it any questions?"

"Only the one but how do you afford all these houses around the world when you move? Because I know it's only Carlisle that has a job"

"Yeah after about 370 years all the compound interest built up with the timely investments so we have about $34.5 billion"

My mouth fell open they were so rich I couldn't believe it, they had a great life here and every where I knew I couldn't stay long it seems selfish. Esmé however wouldn't let me go easily she actually cared about me, even though I only met her yesterday.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself now Bella I think I've shared enough to get something back"

"Okay but there isn't much to say I haven't been around for that long like you, but I can tell you something's. Well my full name is Isabella Marie Swan and in the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer, I moved to Folks because my mum remarried and she wanted to travel the world with her husband Phil I didn't want to get in the way"

"That's interesting to know anything else?"

"No that's it nothing much to say about my self you already know how I got turned"

"Yes I do" then she changed the subject "Let's watch a film pass the time we have till 6 o'clock till everyone is back there all helping Alice shop even Emmett"

"Sounds good, what films you got?"

"All the classics, new films that are out and our favourites go pick they are in that cupboard over there"

I rushed off at vampire speed it seems I couldn't move slowly anymore but I could move round easy and with tripping for once, I liked it. I opened the cupboard to find about 100 DVDs, how was I going to pick? Then a movie title caught my eye, I hadn't seen it in years and thought it would be something Esmé might like to watch as well, she seems like the type of person you likes romance.

"How about this?" I shouted holding up the DVD.

"Titanic? Great I love titanic so romantic"

Yes I though knew she would like it, I wanted to watch it as much as I misses Jacob. I couldn't believe it but I loved him so much, I don't know if he feels the same way so I shouldn't act on it. I started the movie and me and Esmé cuddled with pillows on the couch. We didn't need to of course but it felt right, the tension and romance in titanic made us want to hold onto something. We sobbed a little at the end it always made me cry but now I couldn't, it was weird though not being able to do most human things anymore.

Many times during the film I couldn't help but think about my relationship with Jacob, I felt drawn to him and luckily he will be back at 5. Titanic finished and this time I let Esmé pick a film it was only fair, obviously she protested and told me to pick one but I insisted. She had picked a film I've never seen before called letters to Juliet, sound romantic and I knew she liked that type of stuff so I watched it. The film was funny, romantic and well absolutely wonderful.

"That was great Esmé I really enjoyed that"

"It's one of most films that interested me and it is new out so thought you wouldn't have seen it"

"Yeah I hadn't seen it before"

"HEY!" shouted a voice in the hallway, it was Jacob "did you miss me?"

"Of course I did how was patrols?"

"Boring as ever anything good been going on while I was gone?"

"Nope just decorating, talking and watching a couple of films"

"Cool" he winked "So I was wondering if you would like to go for a run?" he asked me "In wolf form obviously"

"Sounds good let's go"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Feeling Like A Wolf

I phased and everything seemed amazing like always but I could hear Jacobs thoughts, which is a good way for us to communicate.

'I'll race you to the river if you think your faster than me'

'Your on'

My four legs began to move in fast big motions that made me fly through the woods, it was amazing all the air went up my nose but I didn't focus in it I was more determined to beat Jacob. It was strange even at the speed I was going my movements were so accurate and I didn't bump into trees or trip. I got to the river and saw that Jacob was like a 100 metres behind, yay I won.

'Damn you beat me and normally I'm the fastest except for Leah'

"Guess your third best then haha'

'Guess so but I'm still the best as I've had more practice than you, never mind any way'

"Okay whatever so what next?'

"Well I was thinking me and you could go meet my pack in human form sometime this week'

"Sounds great what day was you thinking?'

'Two days from today'

'Great we can rave there'

'Neh you will just beat me again'

I winked at him and ran off speeding across the forest feeling free and wild, maybe life-like this wasn't going to be so bad. It felt different from my human life even when I wasn't in wolf form everything seemed more detailed even smells and sounds, Jacobs voice sounded like music that sang through my body. His golden brown fur made me think of soft crunchy leaves in the fall, his wonderful eyes glowed like stars. No one or nothing could compare to Jacob. I thought of all this while I was thinking keeping it in my thoughts and not let Jacob hear what I was thinking, that would be really embarrassing. Even though I have only lived in the super natural world for a few days I felt like I belonged and being a wolf made me feel even more connected to this world, it felt normal.

I stopped running so Jacob could catch up and laid in the grass staring at the trees and sky, Jacob cuddled up against me and I rested my head against his back. It felt so right being close to him I knew he completed me in so many ways without him immortality will be worthless.

'How long will it be till I can see Charlie again?'

'I don't think you will be able to see him again as it will take you at least a year to control your thirst from what the Cullens told me'

'What about after then?'

'By then he would think you were gone for good or something and will start to mourn you'

'No I have to see him I can't let him live all alone'

'He's not alone Sue Clearwater has looked after him and I think they've developed a relationship'

'Really that's great but I'm going to miss him and I guess I won't be able to go to school either'

'Nope don't think so'

I sighed and put my head on the ground sniffing the grass slowly, it calmed me a bit but I still needed cheering up. Before I knew it me and Jake watched the sun set and let the dark sky fill full of stars, now it was time to go back to the house. I wasn't in any rush to get back so it took me longer to get back then from leaving to where ever we were, Jacob stayed by my side all the time since I was keeping to a speed that he could keep up with. We got to the drive way and saw Alice's yellow Porsche and Emmett's jeep still out side of the garage, I phased back and put on the clothes I had left making sure no one saw me. Once I was fully dressed both me and Jacob walked in through the door to find Emmett and Jasper taking two very nice mahogany chairs, I bet they were for my room. Alice stared at me and smiled.

"Yay your back you can go see your room in a few minutes, I know you will like it"

"I'm sure I will buy you didn't have to do all this for me"

"Of course we did if your going to stay you can have a decent room"

"Thanks" I smiled and gave her and Esmé a big hug. It was weird how nice they treated me even though I hadn't done anything for them, I will have to come up with an idea. It will have to be big and brilliant, even if try refuse to take it I'm not giving up.

"Okay Bella the room is ready, come on let's go" Alice grabbed me by the arm and forcefully dragged me up the stairs while everyone else followed. She covered my eyes to make it a surprise and so the other could see me reaction, it was annoying not being able to see. When my vision was back I looked around the room I was in and didn't expect to see what was next.

The room had thin white curtains that still let the light through and reached the floor, I when up to feel them and my suspicions were right they were made of silk. Then I turned to the long couch the laid across from a new book shelf made from oak to a CD player, and they were already stoked up with music and books that I really liked. The chairs were in the corner of the room with a small round table between them, the table had pink tulips in a beautiful vase on top next to a scented candle that was already lit. The smell circled the room but I couldn't place the smell in mind, it seemed familiar but I couldn't remember. Now they went to far buying me a 50" plasma screen tv with a gaming station and cupboards underneath full of different video games I hadn't even heard of.

"You didn't have to buy me all this stuff the books and Cd's are okay but the tv and game console is a bit too much"

"It's okay sweetie" Esmé sang.

"It's not I feel like I'm taking advantage of you, when you keep buying such expensive stuff"

"It really doesn't matter Bella we did it because we wanted to not because we knew you wanted it" Alice argued back "Besides what else are you going to do at least now you won't be bored"

"Fine it's a nice gesture and the room looks great by the way"

"Thanks I chose where everything should go" Esmé cheered obviously happy about how I felt about the room "I knew you would like it"

"Now look in your closet" screamed Alice. I walked towards the closet door and when I opened into saw it was full of clothes I wouldn't normally wear, like dresses, tank tops, skirts that were to short for their own good and high heels which are absolute death traps for me.

"Oh my god" I said while keeping my mouth wide open in shock.

"You like it?" Alice asked.

"It's a shocker I never wear stuff like this but I'm willing to try new things"

"Great we will just leave you to get comfy in your new room, see you later" they all waved and walked out the room.

"BYE!" I shouted knowing they could hear me from a mile away. I sat on my couch and just relaxed staring at the ceiling getting lost in my thoughts.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Changing My Style

I decided to listen to all my music to pass the time, Alice choose a lot of classical music that I liked but I recognised one Claire da lune by Debussy. That's one of the songs that I actually liked. Tonight I kept thinking of what I'm going to do with my self eternal life is not what I wanted of life. I just wanted a normal life, I wanted to grow up have kids grow old and watch my children grow up that's what I really wanted.

Night passed quickly to morning and I watched the sunrise from my window, and when the light hit me skin it sparkled like stars it was beautiful. Even my beautiful skin was monstrous I knew that it was the skin of a vampire, the skin of a killer and a monster. I was a monster. I wasn't alive any more I was just a walking corpse that fed on the living.

My thoughts were all over the place but bounced straight when Jacob came into my room, without knocking it seemed I didn't have any privacy.

"Hey Bella" he whispered "Are you okay?" he knew I wasn't okay I was like an open book to anyone who knew me well.

"In a way yes and in other ways no" I moaned

"Well that's to bad cause remember I'm taking you to meet the pack tomorrow night"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot"

"Well don't forget it's really important that they like you because you're a vampire and they don't normally like vampires, but you different"

"Yeah very different from what I've heard" he laughed and winked at me which was a 'Jacob' sign for chill out. He always made me feel happy some how I knew when I'm with him all the hatred for what I am goes away, it's only him and me no one else just us together.

Jacob left to do his patrols he promised me that when he gets back he will tell some information about the wolf pack, I was actually interested to know about his tribe. Meanwhile I decided to get some practice in on the video games the Cullen's had picked, I only wanted to because I knew soon Emmett would challenge me again and I didn't want to lose. It was 2 o'clock when Alice came into my room and said she wanted to talk. I had no clue what about but I had a pretty good feeling. Fashion advice. I just moaned

"Well Bella I know you have never liked fashion but if you want to live here I want to be able to make you look beautiful" she replied to my constant moaning.

"You mean you wanna play Bella Barbie, I don't think so" I argued.

"Come on Bella" she begged "If you want to look nice when you start school again you should follow my advice"

"But I do t really care I will just be my self you can't change who I am"

"No but I can't change the way you dress no go and try on some of you new clothes" I listened to her and walked into me closet and chose a pair of jeans and a flowery top. It wasn't my style but maybe Alice will approve, any way she is only doing this because she thinks I'm not girly enough. I stepped out the closet did a twirl and asked.

"What do you think?"

"Hmm it's okay bust still not what I want from you, you're a vampire so you should show of your curves more as you have an excellent figure"

"Well okay I will try again"

This time I decided to go for something more tight like Alice wanted and went for a red tank top and black leggings. I'm crossing my fingers that this is something she will like.

"Almost there" she said when I stepped out "You need more brighter colours but you are showing you figure perfectly, I will give you one more try and then I will pick an outfit for you"

"Fine!" that was it I was just looking for the tightest clothes with the brightest colours possible, I needed Alice to leave me alone. I put on a turtle neck with pink heart in the middle and cream for the main colour and I picked white leggings to match, this was my last try and I hoped I got it.

"That's more like it" Alice smiled and clapped probably her way of congratulating me.

"Thanks so now your going to leave me alone now right?"

"Of course not I need to teach you how to do your hair and makeup so I'm staying"

"Oh come on you can't change who I am hair yes but no make up I hate it"

"It's not up to you now" she laughed her evil laugh and forced me to sit on the chair but my mirror. "Hair first"

She messed with my hair while saying "Curls suit you so I'm gong to curl it but make it look natural" she used the curling irons and told me to follow everything she was doing so I could do it when she wasn't there. She was insulting my intelligence I knew how to curl my hair, she really had to watch her back. When she finished I smiled showing my appreciation for her helping me and she left leaving me to do whatever I wanted. I decided to watch a movie it was called Suck and it was about vampires, when I read the case it said it was a rock and roll vampire comedy. I had to agree it was funny. Vampires were nothing like that and we didn't have fangs we don't even have blood, apparently in the film you have to drink the vampire's blood to become a vampire so not true.

It was the venom in our bite, it was a burning pain that went through the body slowly because it's thicker then blood so takes up to 3 days for the transformation process to be complete. I would describe the pain as feeling like being burned alive. Carlisle told that the when venom makes its way around the body it's reaches the heart and it pumps it around until it starts meeting in the veins, then it will burn all the veins till the heart stops beating. So all that talk about vampire blood turning you into a vampire is a load of rubbish.

The film ended and I decided to go down stairs to see what everyone was up to, I had been up here for three-quarters of the day. It was 5 o'clock and Emmett was watching a football game while Rosalie and Esmé talked, I listened carefully and they were talking about me. When I walked into the room they stooped talking and Emmett said.

"Finally came out your hiding place then haha" he teased.

"I wasn't hiding if you wanted another rematch on that game all you had to do was come up and ask me"

"No way I hear you've practiced you will probably crush me on it"

"Yeah haha" I laughed "I might have to practice more so you have no chance of beating me, ever"

"That's not fair you can't win all the time"

I just winked at him and he understood that I was just teasing him like he was teasing me, pay back was funny. He went back to watching his game and I sat next to Esmé at the table were she and Rosalie were sitting. They both smiled like they were hiding something I knew what, it was because they had just been talking about me. I didn't care they have their right to talk.

"So" Rosalie began "I hear Alice has taught you about fashion, I have to admit she ha done a pretty good job you look amazing"

"Well thanks I didn't like the constant moaning on how I was doing it wrong"

"Yeah Alice does that all the time" Esmé laughed.

We kept on talking and there was a lot of laughs because we making a jokes Emmett and he let turning round scowling at us, absolutely hilarious. He was so easy to wined up. The day quickly ended and I was in my bedroom again watching tv passing the time.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Meeting The Wolf Pack

I got dressed in suitable clothes for today, shorts and a vest top I'm sure the wolf pack would wanna see me phase. A lot of people have been interested in this ability I don't know why since the wolves could already do this. When I walked down the stairs Jacob was already waiting for me but was gobbling down some toast, he ate too much but it didn't effect his body. It's probably a wolf thing.

"Hey Bella we will go in a few minutes theres no rush"

"Okay Jake I will just sit here and watch you scoff down another 5 rounds of toast"

"Ha ha ha funny Bella" he almost chocked on the food he had in his mouth because he was laughing.

"Easy don't choke, can't you eat like a normal person?"

"Nope!" he shouted with a evil smirk on his amazingly hansom face. When he finished I followed him outside and found a motorcycle parked outside. He gestured for me to get on and I protested, I have never been on a motor bike before and I wasn't too keen on getting on one now.

"Oh come on Bella you won't fall off your a vampire"

"Whatever I've never been on one before"

"Just sit behind me and hold on to my back, simple okay it's not like you have to drive it"

"Good point" I climbed on the back and did what he had told me it didn't seem to bad. Then he started the engine still nothing to worry about, suddenly we shot of in a fast speed but it wasn't as fast ad I could run. The air that passed my face smelt only of Jacob who I tightly held on to.

"Easy Bells you don't have to hold that tightly!" he shouted.

"Sorry I'm just scared, it's stupid right"

"Yeah but your Bella" he laughed at me and sped up.

He knew how to annoy me but I knew he just did it because he cared about me, that is definitely stupid. We reached La Push and pulled up to a nice little house near the river bank. It was made of wood that smelled damp and looked like it had been there for about 50 years. Jacob cut the engine of the bike and helped me off, I didn't want to get back on that anytime soon.

Suddenly loads of people raced out the house smiling as they recognised who I was.

"Hi Bella I'm Embry we've never met but Jacob always talks about you, apparently you two are something of an item" I looked at him in shock that Jacob would talk about me to his pack "Eh Jacob your such a liar"

"Yeah you can shut up now Embry" Jacob snapped obviously getting pissed off. "Lets go in and talk about each other" he finally suggested. So we all walked into the house the wolf smell burned my nose but I didn't show it.

Then came the stories: The Quileute tribe legends say that the chiefs could leave their bodies and wander around as spirits, communicate with nature and hear each others thoughts. Besides the latter many of the techniques appear to have been forgotten. The members in the pack are able to regenerate, talk to one another telepathically and posses superhuman strength and speed, they are able to cover over 1 mile in just 1 minute which outruns vampires. They call them selves shape shifters as they don't turn on the full moon like normal werewolves but always prefer to say werewolf. Their skins are durable and their regenerative abilities allows them to heal within seconds. They couldn't be turned into a vampire but the venom acts as a mild irritant and it slows down the healing process to some degree. The alpha male possesses the unique ability to command the pack telepathically and forcibly, no matter if they try to resist. Werewolf teeth can tear through vampire skin with ease even though it was harder then diamonds. Each wolf has a different look and specific quality such as size, speed, agility, stamina, durability or strength and all their senses are very sharp. These werewolf's are not to be confused with the children of the moon (werewolf's that turn on the full moon).

Sam Uley is the leader of the pack and also the oldest, apparently he used to date Leah Clearwater but then imprinted on Emily, this is where a wolf is attracted to this one person and will do anything, be anything she needs just to protect her. He is the wolf with black fur when he phases, he is also the biggest but apparently he isn't the biggest a wolf can transform. This is because he doesn't have the blood right to be alpha but the true alpha refused to be alpha, it was Jacob.

The next member of the wolf pack is Quil Ateara, who has chocolate brown fur and is very muscular and loud. He is also Jacobs best friend even though he had obviously taken a liking towards me, Jacob noticed and seemed pissed off about it. Quil even said he didn't mind becoming a wolf because it allowed him to join his friends.

Another one of Jacobs friends was Embry Call who has grey fur and dark spots on his back, he is very thin and shy and he called me "vampire girl" which I found very funny.

Paul Lahote is a dark grey wolf who has anger issues, that cause him to burst into his wolf form and is known as the most volatile pack member. He has also imprinted on Jacobs sister Rachel and annoys Jacob as he is always at his house eating their food.

The second wolf to join the pack was Jared Cameron who has imprinted on a girl called Kim at school, he is very mischievous and likes to wined Jacob up. He is very muscular but skinny as well and doesn't seem to like me much, probably because I'm a vampire.

Finally there is Leah and Seth Clearwater who are brother and sister, who joined the pack at the same time causing their farther to have a heart attack. Leah is the only known female shape shifter in the history of the Quileute tribe, she is the smallest wolf, has light grey fur and is the fastest in the pack. She also irritates the over pack members by thinking about things that make them uncomfortable.

Seth has sandy coloured fur and he transformed at 15 and he is the youngest pack member, he is very excited like Quil about being able to transform into a wolf. Seth is close friends with the Cullens and trusts them just as much as Jacob.

I also learnt about Jacobs great grandfather Ephraim Black and was the last chef of the Quileute tribe. He was a shapeshifter himself with a pack which included Levi Uley and Quil Ateara who are Sam abs Quils great grandfathers. They were the ones who created the treaty with the Cullen family the entitled they wouldn't expose them to humans if they didn't come in their land or bite any humans.

"Well thats basically everything about the pack" Sam finished.

"Well you have a lot of history and there is a lot to learn about my phasing and controlling my emotions, I don't want to end up like Paul" I laughed and winked at Paul to show him I was only joking and he smirked back.

"Yes and just so you understand the treaty does apply to you as well, no biting humans and no hunting in La Push" Leah snapped and Sam gave her a warning growl.

"I understand although I'm okay with the animal diet"

"Well very good, by the way since you are very trust worthy we are willing to let you enter our land as long as Jacob is with you" Sam announced.

"Well that's good it would be great to spend some time here and learn how to control my ability" I smiled weakly not wanting Leah to have another tantrum.

"Well we would like to see you in your wolf form probably since the last time you ran if and it was dark in the forest so we couldn't get a good glimpse" Embry stated more than asked.

"Okay sure let's go outside" I agreed standing up while still mid sentence. When we got outside the whole wolf pack, except Leah who was still inside and not very interested in me, were watching me very carefully.

"Well go ahead Bella" Embry shouted.

I concentrated on phasing and closed my eyes when I opened they again I was on paws, I looked at all the watching eyes who stared in amazement. I ran into the woods to phase back and change into my clothes don't want anyone seeing me naked, that would be embarrassing since they are all boys.

"So what do you think?" I asked while taking a bow like I was a show.

"Well its weird and your even bigger than Sam" Jared announced trying to hide a quiet laugh.

Being the centre of attention was very weird for me but I kind of liked it, I laughed and ran up to Jacob and hugged him tightly.

"Ouch easy Bella you'll break something" Jacob squirmed.

I giggled while tapping him gently on the back "I'm sure if I do it'll fix it's self"

"Well I'm hoping you won't" his faced looked worried but he replaced it with a smirk. He is so cheeky, that's why I love him. We both phased when it was time to go and ran back to the Cullen's house, the thrill was amazing as we past everything at our top speed nothing seemed blurred. It was clear, so is how I feel about Jacob... He is the one.

**Please review xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Confessions

My mind was expanded and I could remember every detail of what I learned yesterday, my memory was like a computer everything had its place. Jacob was a big part of my thoughts and every minute I spent thinking of him it made life worth living, he is my other half.

Sitting in my room was so relaxing but another way to relax is take a shower, so I switched it on and climbed in. The hot, steamy water flowed down my body and every drop of water sent a feeling of relaxation over me. The water made my ice gold skin feel warm and it lathed me like a soft blanket, showers are the best.

When I got out I chose a nice outhit to wear: a long sleeved turtle neck with a midnight blue waist coat with black skinny jeans, Alice will be impressed.

I skipped downstairs feeling so happy and joyful and then I saw the most amazing face ever, Jacob. I made a low screeching sound in excitement and jumped into him warm embrace being more careful not to break him.

"Hey Jake, it's great to see you" I smiled "How you doing?"

"Great to see you as well, I'm good" he sat down "you seem cheerful"

"Yeah just had a nice relaxing shower and was thinking about going hunting my throat is starting to burn like hell" I told him while grabbing my neck just the thought made it unbearable.

"Thats okay I was thinking we could discuss something afterwards it's kind of important"

"Yeah sure" I said with a high voice but I felt a bit worried "You can stay here I won't be long and there is plenty of food in the fridge"

"Okay see ya in a bit" he replied and got up heading towards the kitchen.

I waved good bye and I ran as fast as I could to the mountains, fresh mountain lion would be perfect. I sniffed the air and located a male lion just under a mile from me and I let my instincts take over, heading towards my prey.

The lion was just in front of me, I laid on the ground waiting to pounce. The lion got closer so I went in for the kill snapping its neck and draining every last drop of the luscious hot liquid that quenched my undying thirst.

After my meal I checked my outfit and only the skinning jeans had blood on them, I can just replace them I probably have over 50 pairs thanks to Alice.

I didn't feel the need to feed anymore so I ran back to the house, my desire to see Jacob overwhelmed me and I was going faster. The trees looked normal even though I was going so fast they should have been blurred, well if I was still human. My expanded mind was filled with Jacob and the memories I remembered from my human days, I had to tell him how I felt.

JPOV Jacobs point of view

When Bella left all I wanted to do was follow her but felt it best to give her some space, but I missed her so much. I had the most important thing in the world to tell her.

My heart started to race with excitement as I could smell Bella just half a mile away, her scent was so defined to me but usually it was only faint. In a flash she was slowly walking up the steps to enter the house, I was so nervous, I had to tell her.

BPOV

As I reached the house I could hear Jacobs fast strong heart beat but it was beating faster then usual. Was something wrong? Was he sick? I couldn't shake the feeling of losing him.

"Hey," I said weakly "I feel better after that hunt, you okay?"

He hesitated before he answered "Well I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Oh yes you said" I smiled hoping it was good news "What is it?"

"Hmm" he paused "it's hmm" he couldn't even say now I was worried

"Oh is there something wrong, is someone hurt?" I stood up quickly as my nervousness took over.

"No, no nothing is wrong I'm just having trouble saying this"

"Come on Jake, your making me worried"

"Okay..." he looked directly into my eyes "Bella I love you"

My mouth felt like it hit the floor, did he really say that he loved me. I felt like crying but it was impossible for me to cry. He looked at me with confusion and consern, I had to say something.

"Jake I ..." for some reason the words wouldn't come out.

"Sorry, I better go, I shouldn't have said anything" he turned to leave and walked forward. Come on Bella just say it.

"I love you too Jake" he paused holding the front door handle. I was about to say something else until he rushed up to me and pulled me into the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. Electricity echoed through our bodies, nothing felt better than Jacob he was mine and I knew for sure I was his too.

He loved me and I loved him, we had confessed too each other and now nothing could reck this moment. Oh spoke too soon Emmett walk in through the front door and I was too destructed and didn't hear him.

"Hey easy kids you'll end up eating each other if your not careful" he laughed. I was certain if I was human my face would be the colour of a strawberry.

"Shut up Emmett it's none of your business" I snapped "No one asked for your opinion did they you over stuffed papa bear"

"Whoa easy newborn" he waved his arms in defeat not wanting antagonise the strongest person in the house. "I'm gonna go upstairs if that's ok with you?" he smirked evilly.

"Whatever just go away" I felt so embarrassed Emmett was like the big brother I never had who made it their life's mission to ruin his little sisters social life. He trudged up the steps and yelled.

"By the way Alice and all the others are out shopping just if you were wondering" I waved goodbye to Emmett and sat down on the couch.

Jacob followed my actions and positioned his body so he was comfortably facing me looking me in the eyes, his eyes are so brown. There was a long and awkward silence, we couldn't say anything, what was there to say? I grabbed the remote from the couch and switched the television on, the news was on and it was still talking about me. Jacob snatched the remote from my hands and turned the tv off; he grabbed my hands tightly and stroked the top of them with his thumb gently.

"Bella, you are incredible I've known it from the first time I saw you" now he had his hands on my face holding both my cheeks and focusing his eyes deep into mine "You've always been incredible, but now for some strange reason I feel drawn to you and I hate being apart from you"

"I feel the same, every time you leave for some reason my heart is missing a piece" couldn't stop being so open with him now I had admitted my feelings too him it felt like a huge weight was lifted. "That kiss was amazing, just to let you know, did you feel that electricity flowing through us?"

"Yeah I thought it was just me, that's weird that we both felt it I'll have to ask my dad and you can ask Carlisle" he suggested and I thought it was a good idea, god he is so smart.

"Great, so what now?" I know it was a weird and stupid question to ask but I'm new to this I've never had a boyfriend before.

"I don't really know how about we watch a film, the Cullens have a lot of DVDs"

"Yeah I know and sure sounds like fun" it also saves me from discussing this even further, I didn't want to ruin it. "What film do you wanna watch then?"

"I like action films so how about bad boys 2 its funny and has loads of good gun action" he smiled.

"Great I love action film especially that one I've only seen it once"

"Great then weve agreed, that was quick" we both laughed " it normally takes me and Billy an hour to agree on a film"

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not Billy" we laughed and he placed the DVD into the player and I cuddled up to him trying to get as close to his body as possible. Being in his arms felt so right, it felt like I was meant to be here with him.

Me and Jacob started to sing along with Will Smith "Bad boys bad boys what you gonna what you gonna do when they come for you" we giggled quietly not wanting to miss any of the film. We laughed at all the funny parts and when it was over we hadn't a clue on what to do next, my mind was blank.

"I've gotta go now, sorry but Sam wants me to do my part I should have told you earlier"

"It's okay" I put in a fake smile even though I was dying inside "Just promise to come back"

"Ok I cross my heart" he made a cross across his chest with his fingers and it made we wanna kiss him right then and there but I had go slow. It was new feelings too me what if I went over board, it needs to go steady and we can't rush anything since I could kill him so easily. I also could scare him away by being to forward and didn't want that to happen. When I stared into his eyes I could see the desire, which reflected on how I felt.

He waved good-bye and I copied his actions, I didn't know why it was just a instinct.

JPOV

I couldn't believe I told Bella how I felt, however I knew it was an understatement what I said. Only if I could tell her that when being away from her it felt like I had no heart but also wanted to protect her from any danger that may try to hurt her.

I got out the house and ran into the forest; I took off my clothes so I could shift without ripping them to shreds. When I was in wolf form I ran, fast, faster then I have ever ran before my thought focused on Bella and no one else just her. She is the most amazing girl I have even laid my eyes on, when I look at her I feel complete like I've been waiting for this my entire life, waiting for her.

**Please review **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Unexpected Visitor

BPOV

My life feels so much better now me and Jacob are so close, our love binds us together. That bond can never be broken because he is my future and we are forever. My future is Jacob Black.

Every day since our confessions we can't stay away from each other, one time I went on patrol with him because I couldn't bare to be away from him. Hey don't judge me I'm in love. Nothing can ruin the good thing I have now, nothing at all. Sometimes Jacob catches me thinking about him in a way that I didn't want him to know about, our mind connection was a pain. Especially when I wanted to keep secrets, personal secrets.

I was watching a film in my bedroom when I heard a really loud knock against the front door, I thought it best not to go down stairs as it was probably none of my business. The person who knocked was defiantly upset in some way. If it was any of my concern they will shout me down so I just carried on watching my film.

I started to hear an unpleasant conversation coming from downstairs and it sound very problematic. What if they were in trouble and the person at the door was an intruder or someone who hated the Cullen's.

"What are you doing here?" Alice yelled obviously feeling very nervous "I thought you ran off on your own because you refused to go along with the animal diet any longer" she carried on. I wonder who this person is that could make Alice on edge.

"I'm sorry it was a mistake and I've made an even bigger one please help me I beg of you" the voice replied, I recognised that voice but I couldn't place it in my mind.

"We know exactly what you've done and we know why, you did it because your a selfish arrogant man" Rosalie now shouted "Now get out before she finds you here" was she talking about me?

"I will not leave you two have no right to throw we out. Anyway who are you talking about? Who do you not want to see me?" he asked I knew it was me but why would I be bothered about who they have over.

"No one that concerns you now get out" Alice argued.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've spoken to a person of reason, where's Carlisle?" okay that's it I'm going down to find out who this person is.

"Carlisle has gone hunting with Esme and Jasper okay" Alice told the voice. Now I was walking down the stairs very nervously and quietly so they didn't hear me coming, if they did they would most likely send the stranger away. I had to know why this specific person would cause all this hassle just because I'm here.

I got to the room that the three people were standing in and I froze in the doorway unable to move of the sight of the person in front of me, it couldn't be...

"See what you've done now Edward" Alice moaned.

"Why is she here?" he asked how stupid was he, I needed help so I came to the nearest coven of vampires that could help me. However those vampires turned out to be my kidnapper and creators ex family, it can't get any better than this.

"She came for help since you did this too her" Alice glared at him angrily.

"How did she find you guys?" more questions really and he was talking about me like I wasn't even there how rude.

"Jacob brought her here" he growled at the name, I swear I'm going to kill him "Good thing too helping sorting out your mess and guess what she is a wonderful person, she is also a great sister" well I glad they are saying nice things now.

"That stupid Jacob was an idiot for bringing her here and getting you to help her" he was definitely heading in the wrong direction if he wanted to keep that head attached to his body "Shes a time bomb waiting to happen, I bet she has already killed a human" He accused. I haven't killed any humans I haven't even been around them.

"I haven't even tasted human blood ever looks like I have better self control then you have" I spoke for the first time, I say spoke but it was more of a growl.

"See she isn't a time bomb she has high resistance to blood" Rosalie gestured towards me "Now get out right now and come back tomorrow since Carlisle will be back then"

"I'm not going anywhere" he pointed towards me "She has to go" that's it I've had enough of him. I leaped in front of him and grabbed him behind the ear, pulling him towards the front door so we could settle this outside do we didn't break any of Esme's stuff.

"Ah get off me newborn" why does he have to be such a jerk why could he not say my name?

"No and it's Bella remember" I threw him to the ground and he stood right back up again "And Jacob is not an idiot your the idiot for not taking responsibility for your actions" He was just about to attack me when Alice stepped out the house and shouted.

"I wouldn't Edward she will kill you"

"Why just because of her newborn strength, I don't think so, I have more skill then her" he smirked at me evilly then he went in for the attack. I was able to push him back but my anger towards him took over and I felt every part if me burst into flames. I had phased into my wolf form his reaction was priceless.

"What's going on she's a vampire not a shifter?" Edward asked obviously looking worried, so I growled at him which made him jump back. I'm enjoying this.

"That's what I was trying to warn you about this is Bella's power"

Before I could even try to take one swipe at him he ran off, 'coward' I thought. I calmed myself down enough to shift back. Oh no I hadn't brought any clothes out but lucky for my psychic friend Alice chucked me some nice clothes.

"Thanks Alice, I can always count on you to be prepared" she laughed at my joke. "Where do you think he went?"

"I'm not sure at the minute he hasn't decided on what he's going to do so I can't see any possible futures just yet" Alice explained. We walked back inside like none of this ever happened, like brushing dust under the carpet. If Edward was going to come back, he's got to be careful I don't rip his head off. I can't believe he could even talk to about me like I was dangerous, I wasn't the one who kidnapped a girl and turned her into a bloodsucking vampire.

I sat on the couch with a groan, that showed I was pissed off so don't mess with me right now. Not to mention that if I'm angry enough I could tear down this house, no wonder Alice and Rosalie were being so cautious right now.

"You guys can you chill out please as long as you keep a normal atmosphere I'm sure I will no lose control" I explained "However you being cautious around me is making me very anxious"

"Sorry Bella" they both said at the same time which made us all giggle.

"We were told by Jacob that you are new to this and you can be quite volatile" Alice told me.

"I understand I do feel like if something else unexpected happened I would most likely lose control" I took a deep breath "But lucky me my mother was a fan of yoga isn't that I good thing?"

"Sure is, I love yoga it's so calming" Rosalie told me. Looks like I might be doing some yoga sessions with her some time in the near future.

Before we could start talking about the best yoga positions Emmett walked in, thinking about it where had he been?

"Hey girls!" he shouted even though we were all in the same room as him " What's been going on while I was gone huh?" he had to ask.

"Edward was here and sort of irritated Bella" Alice announced like it was no big deal.

"You ripped his head off didn't you? Please say yes that Jedward Edward deserves it" trust Emmett to say something so funny about someone I hated which made me laugh anyway.

"No I didn't Emmett but I did give him a good scare, if he could he'd have pissed himself no doubt about it" we all laughed.

"Yeah he is such a pussy he gets scared by everything" everyone laughed again.

"Where have you been, haven't seen you all day?"

"I was out shopping for something but it's none of you business what, it's also a surprise" He made a gesture of him zipping his mouth shut, Emmett is such a child. I just smiled and switched on the television onto the news to see if there was any more news about me.

It was talking about me now saying I was still missing, all I wanted to do is run over to Charlie and show him I'm okay but I couldn't do that without hurting him or telling him the secret. The Volturi wouldn't like that.

Before I knew it Jacob was with me and was up to date with the whole Edward issue that went on while he wasn't here. He feels guilty because he wasn't there to protect me but I wasn't hurt, also Alice keeps telling him I defiantly didn't need protecting.

We went into my room to relax and be alone to talk and other stuff, no it's not what your thinking we have both agreed that sex at this time is too dangerous.

"Bella I still hate that I wasn't there even though I'm sure you can look after yourself, I just feel like we are spending too much time apart"

"I know but you live in La Push and you are always on patrols we can't change that"

"Maybe we can" I was confused how could we change it?

"What are you thinking? How could we change it?"

"I know its a long shot but I was hoping that I could move in here if it's alright with the rest of the Cullen's" he explained.

"That would be great, you'll have to wait till tomorrow because most of the Cullen's are out hunting"

"Yes I know at least it will give me time to practice the way I'm going to ask them"

"Don't worry I'll be there with you since its me who lives here and I have to ask if my boyfriend can live here with me" oops I just realised that it was the first time I'd called him my boyfriend.

"So I am officially Bella Swans boyfriend what an honer" he smiled and kissed my hand like a gentlemen.

"If that's okay with you, I don't want to be too forward"

"Really I'm happy to hear it as soon as I met you and even after you was turned into a vampire, I believed deep in my heart that I wanted to be with you"

"Jake you are so sweet" I grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him forward embracing him into a passionate kiss.

His hit lips burned against my ice cold ones, it didn't bother be because I thought of it as I was melting away into his kiss. I stared into his eyes trying to read more about him just by his expression in his eyes.

I spoke volumes, I could see love, worry and desire this only made me want to kiss him even more...

On the other hand my favourite pixie in the world walks in, if I could blush I would have.

"Alice what do you want now?"

"I've just seen a great vision want to hear it" oh god what is it this time?

"Sure go ahead" I had nothing better to do right, it's not like I had my boyfriend in my room alone is it.

"Esme and Carlisle said yes and everyone else thinks its a great idea"

Hey I think she has finally lost her mind.

"What are you talking about?" i asked, Jacob looked as confused as I did.

"Jacob can move in" she giggled, of course psychic Alice sees all.

"Should have known you'd see us asking everyone"

"You happy I told you though?" I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into I tight hug.

"Ouch Bella, I'll take that as a yes"

"Defiantly, I won't be so nervous asking now I know the outcome" Jacob announced, I understood since talking to a room full of killing machines was nerve racking.

So all we had to do was wait...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Cullen's Extended Family

As Alice predicted Jacob was aloud to move in, he was sharing my room and bed. We haven't gone into anything physical yet since we still in the dating stage but we are a couple.

The Edward problem was not discussed after what Carlisle said:

"He has wronged this family and I will not allow him back because he is corrupted by his selfish acts, not to mention he is no longer apart of the treaty with the wolves. If he rejoins our family we are all in danger because that treaty applies to the family so the wolves will have to kill us"

I totally agree with Carlisle, but he is just trying to protect his family. I don't want any of them hurt either but I still had a personal reason for not wanting him around. He did take away my old life, I suppose I should be grateful now I get to live forever, however I never get to see my family any more. Charlie and Rene are probably devastated about me going missing also Charlie must be so lonely, he has no one while Rene had Phil.

Anyway back to reality now. Me a Jacob were playing a game of chess in living room and I was pretty good at it do he had no chance of beating me, besides he would let me win anyway.

"Check mate!" I shouted and showed Jacob my smug grin.

"I let you win" he argued obviously annoyed by my smugness.

"I would have beaten you anyway, I'm an amazing chess player"

"Oh really" a deep voice in the door way said, it was Jasper "I bet I could beat you"

"Alright your on" I quickly set up the board again while Jacob made himself comfortable on the couch and faced the direction I was. Jasper sat in Jacobs previous seat opposite mr, he looked confident, too confident.

"Let's get started, your whites so you go first" Jasper announced. I thought about my move and quickly moved my knight. The game went on for and approximately 35 minutes, by the way don't go against Jasper playing chess he is too good.

"I'm winning" he laughed.

"Shut up your making me lose my concentration" I yelled. It wasn't turn now and I was getting stressed as one wrong move and I lose, I thought really hard until the next minute something blue flew at Jasper knocking him of his chair. I looked like it came from my direction but I didn't do anything. "What was that blue thing?" I asked "Also where did it come from?"

"I have no idea" Jasper admitted.

"It knocked over all the chess pieces so I guess it's a tie" yay so I half won "Wait a minute did you say it was blue, I'm sure I didn't see anything it was just like a gust of wind"

"I didn't see anything either" Jacob said

"Yeah it was defiantly blue, to me anyway" I was confused what was going on. "Can you remember what happened before it hit you?"

"Yes I felt that you was getting stressed out so I tried to calm you down, not wanting you to wolf out. That's when I was hit by whatever it was" this was getting weird.

"We will have to figure something out later because me and Jacob are going to out to have some peace a quiet from all this drama"

"Okay see yah later then" Jasper waved us off and as soon as we was out of sight I heard him mumble to himself "Yeah run along upstairs while I pick up all the chess pieces" I giggled a little bit and Jacob didn't notice.

When we got to our room I was peaceful but I could still hear all the other noises I the house, but it was still peaceful.

"So what do you want to do?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know really how about we go for a run"

"Sure sounds good I have to check in with Sam anyway"

"That's fine we can head towards the cliffs near the sea the wind over their feels nice against my fur"

"Sounds perfect" after a make out session for what felt like forever we were walking towards the front yard.

I quickly stripped off and used the wolf packs technique of tying the clothes to my legs, it was very useful. I concentrated on letting the heat flow through me and I phased.

Every time I became the wolf it felt free and wild like I could do anything, I could run faster in wolf form then normal. When the wind blew through my fur I felt magical.

'I'll race you to La Push' I thought to Jacob.

'Your on' I burst into a full out run pushing more power to my limbs and moving big, fast and strong strides. Guess what I was beating him, I was about 100 yards in front of him and I could see he was struggling.

I beat him to La Push and I stayed in the bushes while he went to talk to Sam, it only took about 10 minutes and he phased back and we headed towards the cliffs in a more steady pace. We didn't want to race not when we could enjoy each others company.

'Hey baby you seem a bit out of focused' He thought to me, I didn't realise I was.

'Sorry I didn't mean to be just letting my wander'

'What are you thinking about?'

'A lot of things really but most of all I was thinking about what happened with Jasper'

'Oh don't worry about it, if something like that happens agin then we can start worrying' I laughed, he was right I just had to keep looking forward. 'I'm always right'

'Stay out of my head Jake remember what happened last time you peeped inside my head'

'Yes you was picturing me naked, I was checking your mind wasn't on that again' I didn't reply to that cause it seemed a bit immature for me too reply to it, it also meant he had won. I wasn't going to give him that pleasure.

We were just a couple of miles away from the cliffs and I could smell the sweet scent of sea if water when I heard something in the forest. It was in front of us moving very fast, so I froze in a defensive position Jake copied my actions.

'What do you think it is Bella?'

'I don't know, a vampire? Maybe defiantly not another wolf' I listened carefully 'Yes vampires 5 of them'

'Let's go check it out'

'Yes let's go, wait they've stopped too that's strange'

'I think they are trying to show they are no threat, I wonder who it could be. It's not one of the Cullen's I would've recognised the scent'

'Yeah so who could it be?' we walked closer the the position of the unknown vampires, being very careful as we didn't want to start a fight with them.

As we got closer I could see them clearly, it was three blonde female vampires with two dark haired vampires one female the other male and by the way they clung to each suggested they were mates. What really caught my attention was their eyes they had the same coloured eyes as the Cullen's, gold.

'They are vegetarian vampires Jake don't attack'

'Alright so how to we approach them?'

'I'll shift back to my normal form they won't see me as a threat also I could talk to them'

'Okay be careful I don't want you to get hurt'

'Give me some credit Jake I'm a freaking vampire I'm not going to get hurt that easily'

I ran into the bushes; changed back to normal and got my clothes on. When I ran back out the vampires in front of me were shocked, I guess they hadn't expected me to be a vampire.

"Hi I'm Bella" I introduced myself trying to be polite "May I ask what are your names?" The woman with the honey coloured curly hair spoke first.

"I'm Tanya Denali and this is my coven" she gestured to the other blondes and pointed to each of them "This is Kate" she pointed to the one with the straight blonde hair and then to the tall one standing the furthest away from her "And this is Irina"

"Nice to meet you" I smiled. Then the tall dark haired guy stepped forward and introduced him self and his mate.

"Hello my name is Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen"

"Nice to meet you all, can I ask what you are doing in this area?"

This time Carmen spoke, "We are here to see our friends the Cullen's they live in the area"

"Friends of the Cullen's okay that's fine however to cross the area you are going to have to be guided by me and my friend here" Jacob sniffed up making his presence known since all the attention was on me.

"That's fine Bella" Carmen smiled then Eleazar spoke again.

"You have strange gifts ones I've never seen before, I've never seen a vampire that could turn into a wolf it is an unique talent. I and Kate here have our own talents.', me I can sense other vampires powers and Kate can radiated an electric current over her body"

Kate stepped forward and stretched out her hand for me to take, I obliged but happened next was a shock to me. Kate was blown away by the same blue thing that hit Jasper. Now we needed to discuss it cause I'm positive that I had caused it.

"Another gift that's amazing, you have a very powerful mind shield that has a defence mechanism to any vampires powers that's why I couldn't sense you powers" Eleazar clapped us hands together.

"So you just guessed?" I asked obviously confused.

"Guessed, no. Assumed yes and it appears my assumption was correct" Eleazar replied.

"Well I think we should head over to the Cullen's house now" I gestured for them to follow me and Jacob, I didn't bother phasing back into my wolf form since I would need to be in contact with the Denali's.

...

We got to the Cullen's house in no time at all and then the conversations started.

"So Carlisle I see you have a new member of your coven, she's a talented one too" Eleazar said.

"Yes she is amazingly talented, her ability to transform into a wolf just like the pack in La Push"

"Yes not to mention her mind shield"

"Her what?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh didn't she tell you, she had a mind sheiks that has a defensive strategy that cause her to throw an invisible shield out hitting her attacker" Eleazar explained.

"Why didn't you tell us Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"I didn't even know myself till today"

"So that's what that huge gust of wind was that knocked me off my chair" Jasper realised. "I was trying to calm her down and boom I was hit straight of my chair. It's a very powerful shield"

"Why did you come to visit out family on such short notice?" Carlisle asked changing the subject, good thing too I hate being the centre of attention all the time.

"Well its about Edward Irina saw him heading towards Italy and we all know who lives there" Tanya spoke showing how much knowledge she had on the subject "We was here wondering if you knew why he was going to the Volturi or even if you knew at all"

"No we didn't know he was going to Italy he hasn't bring living he for the past few days, he left us and went off hunting humans like he did years ago"

"Okay hopefully he's okay and he isn't going there for any bad reasons" Carmen said calmly and started to walk towards the door and everyone but Tanya followed.

"Just be careful guys and it was nice to see you again and it was nice to meet you Bella" after that they were gone and we were all left with confused minds. Why did Edward go to Italy? Would it affect us in anyway?

Jacob made himself known again by sneezing up behind me and wrapping his arms tight around my hips, I could feel his hot skin through my shirt it felt like a relaxing hot shower. Jacobs touch was always relaxing to me it's just the heat made me feel like chocolate melting into a delicious tasty treat. I nearly list my cool then as my passion to make Jacob mine grew larger.

"Lets go upstairs" I suggested. I unwrapped his arms from around me regretting doing so, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards our bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Passion Between Us**

When we got o the room I violently pushed Jacob onto the bed, this was the time I have Jacob as mine properly. The bonding of our love and desire for each other. Which had been growing too the point where I couldn't control myself any longer, this is me losing control. Jacob felt the same way as he was eager to make me his as I was to make him mine.

He took his clothes off and helped me with mine; I was ravenous and filled with passion, the passion of wanting him inside me. Our bodies merged together like we were made for each. He shifted his body using one leg to fiercely push my legs apart. I tried my best not to hurt him with my strength as he pushed his manhood hard against my maidenhood; the pleasure flowed through me like nothing I've ever felt. I moaned with pleasure that vibrated through ever cell and atom in my body until I felt like I was on fire but it felt so good, not like the pain of being transformed it was exhilarating in the best of ways.

He tickled my thigh softly; well it felt soft against my skin with his toes. I pulled him tightly only using half my strength so I didn't hurt him; I brushed my tongue round his abs and caressed his biceps. Crying out in pleasure I urged him to not hold back.

He ground himself into me and his naked body rubbed against me sending sweet tremors through my body. I gripped his hair tightly, as I was overwhelmed with passion so powerful that I cried out in ecstasy. As he thrust into me with his wolf strength I felt the pleasure take over me until I exploded from the delicious sensations.

After an explosion I saw that Jacob was also breathing excessively after out display of affection. Reaching over to him, I pulled his face towards mine for a heated kiss. We began our explorations again as he thrust his fingers into my channel, the tingle of the pleasure it gave me made me beg Jacob for more. "Please Jake I need you"

His gruff voice growled in my ear "But I want to savour this moment"

He made whimpers of pleasure against my mouth as he stroked my shoulders so close to my breast. I grabbed his neck with my hand that wasn't hold his head to my chest.

He began to move closer to my entrance and I released a gasp as he slowly lowers himself into me.

His lips pressed against mine as he thrust deeper inside me, I moaned with pure pleasure and my breathing became more ragged as I took in all his extraordinary scents. His hot, wet tongue explored my mouth with urgency and lust that quivered through every inch of my body again. It seemed like are bodies were permanently pushed together and not even the strongest thing on earth could break us apart.

"Oh my god I love you!" I screamed.

"I love you too" he stared into my eyes but not stopping his thrusting hip movements "you the only one I care about so much that I'd give my life if it would save yours"

"Don't you mind that I'm a vampire? Won't the pack mind? I mean this is way above" he cut me off with a kiss that enveloped my lips so couldn't speak.

"I don't care because I love you" I tickled his back with my cold fingers and I felt him shiver.

"Don't you like that?"

"No I love it, it sends rush of electricity through my body" he pressed his hands against my beast stroking them gently with his blistering hot skin.

When the sex was over we both fell on our backs panting even though I wasn't out of breath I had to breathe in all the steamy smells from what we just did. I grabbed hold of him had to reassure myself he was still there, I didn't want him to leave not just yet.

"That was the best thing I have ever done in my entire life nothing can compare too it, I wish we hadn't stooped" I exhaled.

"It was amazingly wonderful my mind can't fit all this emotion and adrenaline, it makes me wanna take you again right now." He turned to face me brushing a bit of my hair out of my face so I looked at him and he had desire in his eyes that were mimicking mine.

We decided to get dressed and go check on the others, who probably heard most of what went on between us.

"Hey guys" I greeted as I walked down the stairs into the game room which Emmett and Jasper were playing tomb raider while Alice was watching and Carlisle and Esme were playing a game of chess.

"Hey love birds" Emmett teased after pausing the game to turn towards us "hope you didn't break anything up there"

"Shut up Emmett" I was glad I couldn't blush anymore otherwise id be the colour of a tomato.

"I'm going to get something to eat out of the fridge" Jacob announced obviously irritated with Emmett's comment.

"Okay hurry back" I said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Whoo!" Emmett cheered "you're not gonna make out right in front of us are you?"

"No we wouldn't give you the satisfaction" I sneered at him while Jacob walked away heading to the kitchen.

"So Bella I hear that you're in love with him how does that feel?" Alice asked visibly dying to know.

"It feels amazing it's like there's a bolt of lightning every time we touch and it's like a shock wave through my body"

"Sounds like you've found your mate"

"Huh what do you mean my mate?"

"Well for vampires when we find who we want to be with for the rest of eternity when we touch them we feel the same electricity as you. It's the same for Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and me and Carlisle and Esme" Alice explained.

"Speaking of Rosalie where she is anyway I haven't seen her for a while" I asked with concern in my voice.

"She doesn't like being around you, you make her jealous is not a pleasant emotion" Jasper spoke for the first time "not like what I felt coming from upstairs ten minutes ago. Wow it was like my love metre was through the roof that's why we are playing tomb raider to distract me"

"Oh yes I see Lara Croft does have a good body doesn't she?" his mouth fell open even though he knew fully that's not what I meant so I winked at him. His faced calmed down and he just smiled innocently at Alice trying to convince her it's not true. I giggled to myself. Then my mind went onto what Jasper had said, me and Jacob must have a lot of passion between us.

* * *

A/N THANKYOU FOR READING HOPE IT WASN TO SEXY FOR YOU :) PLEASE REVIEW XXX


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Hunting

The next day my eyes were completely black because I was thirsty, it was also making me grouchy.

"He Bella" Alice cheered as she skipped into my room while I was getting ready to go on my hunting trip with Jacob and Carlisle.

"For god sake Alice would you leave me alone" I shouted and her face turned sour and looked hurt "I'm sorry Alice I'm a bit on edge that's why I'm going hunting because when I'm well fed I can control my emotions better,"

"It's okay Bella we all went through the same thing I just wasn't expecting you too snap at me is all"

"Well, I'm still sorry" I smiled too her and have her hug before she left me to myself.

I got some suitable clothes out for the trip, some skinny jeans, a checkered shirt with a denim jacket. It comfy and easy to move in so I thought it was perfect, also I picked some black and white converse which I picked because converse are my favourite. I didn't know how long we were going to be so I packed 3 more of the similar outfit since Alice bought quite a lot of clothes for me, she never let's me wear them more than once.

The place where we are going to hunt is somewhere south of mount Rainer, Emmett suggested it because apparently there's loads of bears. No humans go there unless its open season because its dangerous.

Jacob was at the bottom of the stairs eagerly waiting for me so we could get going, Emmett however was chilling out on the couch watching sports

"Come on Emmett, I'm not in the mood to wait any longer lets go and hunt before I lose it" I demanded.

"Alright calm down Bella, what are you going to be like on journey?" He asked.

"I'll be worse if we don't get going now"

We all ran out of the house, me and Emmett waited for Jacob to shift into his wolf form so he could keep up with us. I on the other hand didn't want to phase, instead I was just going to run with vampire speed, it's not as good as my wolf speed but I knew Emmett wouldn't like me and Jacob having silent conversations. We set of into the woods going at our top speed heading to wherever we were going.

"So Emmett you spoken to Rose at all these past few days?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yesterday morning I went over to where she had been staying these past few days"

"What did she say?"

"She says she is only jealous of you because your beautiful, powerful and you made Edward fall head over heels for you without evening blinking"

"Well the next time you do see her tell her too come back, I don't want to break up more of your family and I'm sure if we try we can both be really good friends"

"I believe that too Bella, I really miss her when she's not at home but I can't leave Carlisle he's all I've ever known," he admitted.

"I did wonder why you hadn't gone with Rosalie as well but I guess it's good she's on her own, it makes it easier to think clearly that way" I explained "being around your mate can be very distracting I know when I'm around Jacob he's all I can think about. Right now I'm thinking of him"

"Yeah I get that a lot with Rose" we were still running as we talked and before we knew it we was almost three quarters of out way there.

Two or three minutes later we arrived at our destination and Jacob shifted back so he could at least talked to me, but I embraced him into a heated kiss that nearly devoured myself control. Emmett cleared his throat which made us break apart and said.

"Well if you two going at it all the time were not going to eat much during this trip are we?"

"Okay Emmett what's next then?"

"Well I'm going to get some logs for us to sit on and Jacob you can get wood for I fire" he told us.

"Why do we need a fire, we're not going to get cold"

"Yes I know that but it's always calming to have a fire and from what I've heard and seen today you really need to chill out"

"Yes I do, so is there anything I can do to help?" I asked curious as to why he did t assign me a job like he did to Jacob.

"No just don't break any trees in attempt to get rid of your frustration" so that's why he thinks I'm going to go off into a newborn vampire tantrum. Predictable Emmett.

After we had lit the fire and sat around it a cuddled up to Jacob, his body warmth alone keeps me calm.

"I'm going to go catch some bear, won't be long" I told them both, I stood up a d Jacob followed because he didn't like to be apart from. To be honest I felt the same way.

We got to the middles of the forest where there is more likely to be bears. Focusing on my senses I breathed in the cool air and found my prey now that I was sure that there was a bear in the area . I knew from the smell that it was a big brown bear that I was after and it was in a tree. I raced towards it, spotting the tawny fur. It managed to take one swipe as I leapt on it, my teeth easily finding the throbbing jugular and biting easily through the fur and muscle to drink down the warm delicious blood. I moaned as I sucked the animal dry. I could tell my eyes were much lighter, especially because it was a big bear. Since the bear eats meat it taste better than the deer I had before, it satisfied me more.

When I was finished I dropped the carcass and looked up to see Jacob a few paces behind, eyes mesmerised, and staring directly at me. I looked down, and realised that the one swipe the bear had taken me had torn the top of my checkered shirt to shreds, giving Jacob a fairly unobstructed view. When he saw me watching he refocussed on my face. "Still hungry?" I nodded. "There's another bear near by if we are quick we can catch it before it gets away"

"Let's go," I took off, using my new senses to pick up the beating heartbeat and musky scent of our prey. I took down the smaller bear, draining it very quickly. When I looked up I was in time to see Jacob shift into his wolf form and take down a deer that the bear was preying on. I was glad that Jacob had something to eat as well, even though he it's not as good as Esme's cooking he was fed.

Jacob shifted back and handed me his jacket to cover me up, he's such a gentleman. I pulled him close to me round his hip and kissed he on him jaw, I could tell he felt the same energy floating through us as I did.

"Let's head back to Emmett before he gets the wrong idea, I've quench my thirst enough now" I told him.

"Yes I agree with you, I've had enough of Emmett's teasing"

"Me too" I agreed. We ran back keeping too a pace that Jacob could keep up with since he's not as fast in his human form as he is in wolf form. After about ten minutes we arrived back and catches Emmett putting more logs on the fire, he just finished and smiled evilly at us.

"Why you wearing Jacobs shirt Bella?" He looked at us suspiciously.

"One of the bears ripped my shirt so Jacob let me have his, got a problem with that Emmett? Remember I'm still stronger than you" I dared him to try and make fun of the situation

"Sorry Bella it just looks wrong is all, no need to get defensive"

"I'm not getting defensive!" I shouted. "I'm just sick of you thinking sex things between me and Jacob when you are just misunderstanding" I told him using a much more calmer tone of voice.

"I'm going to hunt now and I will be back in 1 hour okay" Emmett told us he just wanted to get away from me that's what he was doing.

When Emmett left I decided to get out a book I had packed in my bag and a new shirt so Jacob could have his back, even though the cold didn't bother him. I slipped Jacobs and my shirt off and put on a new one, my last one was red this one is green and yellow. The colour green suited me it always had. The book I brought was gone with the wind, it's a classic and I knew Jacob would be bored so I have him am iPod that I also packed. I wouldn't know if the music I have on there would be stuff he liked, the songs were by a band called three days grace and imagine dragons and a couple of others songs. To my surprise the smile on his face made me think that he agreed with my taste music.

Using my really good hearing I could tell he was listening to 'pain by three days grace' which is one of my favourite song, I guess we have more in common than we first thought. The time went by really quickly and Emmett arrived back and sat quietly across from me. He didn't want to sit near because he thinks I'm going to lose it.

"Emmett it's okay I'm fine now I just had to let the blood settle now I feel fine you don't have to sit all the way over there on your own" I told him putting on a reassuring smile and he nodded and walk over and sat next to me.

"Promise me your not going to snap at me again" he told me.

"I promise" I said while making a crossing motion over my chest "cross my heart"

"We'll you've got your sense of humour back" he laughed.

"I never lost it just I never found anything to laugh at"

"So you've found something to laugh about then have you?" He asked me with interest.

"Yes I have" I laughed a bit before I could say what I wanted to say "have you brought any spare clothes with you?"

"No. Why?" He was really confused now.

"Oh that's going to be a problem because you've just sat in some tree sap" Jacob had heard what I said and we both burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god Bella now I'm going to have too run home with sticky jeans" he huffed in anger and stood up, he analysed the damage and was even more pissed off.

"Now who's the grumpy one?" I asked pouting at him to act cute.

"Shut up" he told me "let's start heading back now shall we I want to get some clean trousers on"

"Fine but you have to stop moaning grumpy" I picked up my book and packed it along with the iPod.

Jake shifted into wolf form and we were on our way back home. I was looking forward to pranking Emmett I had a couple of cunning ideas boiling in the back on mind.

REVIEW XXX


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Charlie

After what went on between me and Jacob three days ago I was over the moon, it was like I was floating on clouds. Our connection has grown strong, so strong that we are never apart. If he goes on patrols I go with him if I go hunting he comes with me, the last hunting trip we went on was with Emmett and me and Jacob played a prank on him that is so hilarious it makes me laugh just thinking about it.

I was in my room reading and I was getting distracted by Jacob who was kissing my neck constantly, his touch made me shiver.

"Would you stop that I can't concentrate on anything but you touching me" I told him.

"Oh stop complaining, I know you like it as much as I do"

"Yes your right but I am trying to read"

"Okay I'll stop kissing you" he stopped but then he started to rub his hand up and down my leg.

"Jesus Jake, I am trying to read"

"Oh I'm sorry" he pouted.

"Fine you can carry on but don't expect me to react, or even talk to you"

"That's okay with me I'm just happy to be touching you" I looked at him as he had a cheesy on his face. I just ignored him and carried on with my book that I have nearly finished, but I was still having difficulty reading while he kissed me and touched me.

I stopped reading and tried to distract my self from him by turning on the news, see if there is anything interesting happening. To my surprise I was still on the missing persons report but they are saying I'm dead because its been so long, one month isn't that long. Jacob could tell I wasn't happy, but I didn't notice him trying to soothe me all I could think about was the emotional pain Charlie must be going through. Oh Charlie, my dad I missed him so much, I never knew I could miss someone I cared about so much knowing I can never see him again hurts me.

"It will okay Bella look on the bright side at least he's still alive, if you were to see him that might not be true. You might lose control your still a young vampire and can't control you blood lust as well as the others" Jacob told me.

"I know that, I miss him so much" I started to dry sob into his arms. It feels weird not being able to cry anymore, however it's good that I can show my emotions in other ways.

"Yes, he misses you too. He's always round my place where Billy comforts him"

"At least he's not alone in all this, I know Billy is a good friend" I agreed.

"Jacob could you come down here please I need to talk to you!" Alice shouted. I wonder what Alice could want.

"I'll be back in a minute, you carry on watching TV" he suggested. I was curious what this was about but I didn't want to intrude.

"Okay hurry back," I said to him kissing him on the cheek before he walked out of the door.

JPOV

I left Bella in her room while I went down stairs to see what Alice wanted, it better be something important to get me away from Bella for even a minute. When I arrived downstairs Alice looked worried and ran quickly over too me, okay now I was worried. What could be wrong.

"Okay Alice, what's wrong?" I asked but she just gestured for me to follow her outside, she didn't want Bella to hear. We walked about 20 yards from the house and Bella would definitely not hear what Alice had to say from here.

"Alice talk" I demanded.

"This is really important Jacob, it's life or death"

"Yes okay live or death just tell what this is all about"

"I saw something terrible"

"What did you see Alice?" I asked.

"Charlie's coming round to visit and ask us some questions about Bella in one hour and I think to talk to Carlisle because of his compassionate nature"

"Yeah what's the big deal?"

"Bella won't be able to resist and if she does resist his blood she so t resist the chance to see her dad, no matter what" she explained "Charlie is going to find out she's here, this could ruin everything"

"I understand what shall I do?" I asked quickly

"Try to get Bella away from the house take her on patrol or something just get her away from here"

"Okay I will, she'll be hard to convince because of our suspicious behaviour just now" we ran back to the house to sort this problem out.

BPOV

I heard Jacob and Alice leave the house, they'd at have not wanted me to hear anything. This is weird I never thought they would keep anymore secrets from me I know everything else, what could possibly be so important that they have to keep it from me?

After about half an hour I heard them come back in and Jacob ran up the stairs, slowly walking back into the room with me.

What did Alice want?" I asked curiosity taking over.

"It's nothing important just telling me that you should be careful because Charlie might me going through a ruff patch these next few days and she doesn't want you to for wondering off" he was lying to me, he never lies to me.

"Okay" said hesitating. "What do you want to do now I'm bored?"

"How about we go on a patrol I'm meant to be on in like an hour any way?"

"Sure sounds good" I agreed reluctantly.

We both web outside the house and shifted into our wolf forms, my black and white fur felt amazing in the cool breeze of Forks. I could hear Jacobs discomfort in his mind.

'Whats up Jake you seem distracted and upset about something what is it?'

'Oh it's nothing Bella, just same old drama in the supernatural universe'

We ran the perimeter a few times I took us about two hours, I was anxious to get back to the house so I raced there and I could hear Jacob shouting in my mind.

'Bella wait, no come on wait for me' but I ignored him and ran faster so he couldn't catch up to me.

I got to the house and shifted back into my normal form, and I could smell something delicious in the air. I followed the scent from the driveway and I didn't even noticed the familiar car in it, I could only concentrate on the scent.

"Bella wait don't go in there" I heard Jacob tell me but I ignored him. When I walked into the house I saw all eyes face me, then one face stuck out to me the most it was Charlie I snapped out of my tanks knowing it was Charlie's scent that I was attracted to. No one spoke for what felt like forever until Charlie broke the silence.

"Bella is that you?" He asked no sure if he should hug me incase I wasn't really there. I didn't know what to say I was shocked, this is what Jacob was keeping from me.

"Yes it's me dad" I walked slowly towards him and hugged him tightly. Everyone in the room tensed up expecting me to lose control or something, but I couldn't hurt my own farther even if he did smell so desirable.

"Oh my god Bella I've missed you so much, where have you been?" He asked me the one question I couldn't answer, how could I tell him that I have been living with the Cullen's for the past month? How can I tell him that I died and was reborn into this new life? I couldn't tell him he would freak out and he would be I danger from the Volturi that is something g I can not risk.

"I was kidnapped by this guy who knocked me out I didn't see his face at all and he didn't tell me why he took me just that I wasn't aloud to leave otherwise he would kill me" I lied easily "I escaped and bought some clothes with money that I found, it was only enough for these shorts and this vest top. I'm back now dad a I'm okay"

"Oh I'm just so happy your alive I thought you was dead everyone thought you was dead" he cheered then it clicked "what are you doing here anyway"

I knew exactly what to say "I was walking through the woods and I saw you police cruiser outside and I knew you were here"

"Oh honey" he hugged me even more tightly the burning in my throat increased as I breathed in his scent but I shoved it to the back of my mind.

"I just can't believe I found you again I thought I would never get to see you again" I pulled away from him and smiled.

Esme pulled Charlie away from me and took him to the kitchen to give him a glass of water but he was reluctant to leave me, I told him it was okay.

When they left the room a quietly shouted at them "how could you keep this from me, he's my day" I felt a shoulder touch me and I could feel the electricity through me and knew it was Jacob. It did little to calm me and I shoved it off in anger.

"Stop getting aggressive" Jasper told me.

"I am not getting aggressive"

"You are Bella I came sense it" Jasper and his stupid empath powers.

"I am not" I paused "I just don't see why you didn't tell me he was coming round and told Jacob to distract me by taking me on patrol." I glared at Jacob "how could you lie to me like that?"

"It thought it would be best for you to stay away from Charlie because your a newborn and I know they have trouble controlling their thirst" he hugged me tightly "but you proved me wrong you didn't show any hints of you biting him at all"

"Yes I sensed she was yearning for it but just shoved it back and forgot about it, she is definitely not a normal newborn" Jasper announced.

"I could have told you that, she is too tame" Emmett blurted out.

"Shut up Emmett I am having trouble controlling my anger right now"

"Okay, just breathe Bells" Jacob rubbed my shoulders and it calmed me down now because I couldn't stay mad at him.

He walked back into the room and embraced me again, I could feel the love in his hug I didn't need Jaspers powers to know what he was feeling.

"Esme said you could stay here and they're going to look after you and help you through any trauma you may have suffered Carlisle has a a degree in psychology so will be able to help you more than I can"

"That's fine dad, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell people you are safe and at home and to take you off the missing person list. I'm also going to tell then you don't want any interviews about your experience, that's why it'll be good for you to stay here because no one will know your here and won't bother you"

"That's great dad, you promise you'll visit often?"

"Yes I will" after about three hours of catching up and he left to get some oft things from my bedroom so the Cullen's house felt more like home. Little did he know that I had been living here for a month now. At least I can now have Charlie in my life and if he noticed my differences he didn't show it so life is going on as I should in this world.

Please review xxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N ONLY A FILLER CHAPTER SORRY **

**Chapter 16 Having Fun**

Today I was going to have some fun wit Alice and I knew if I was still human today was going to be exhausting but now I never get tired. I was getting ready for my first shopping trip with Alice, we were going to Seattle and of course Jacob was coming with us. All of them had complete confidence in me that I wouldn't rip anyone's jugulars out, so that made me feel better. Who knew vampire behaviour better than vampires, if they say you will be fine because I've resisted once then I can do it again.

I decided to wear more Alice approved clothes like a red tank top with rights and a black mini skirt, crossing my fingers that Alice will like it. I only brought a small handbag since I've only got my phone to bring with me, Charlie got me a knew one so I can always keep in contact with him. He never let's me out the house without a friend with me anymore but Jacob is always with me so it didn't really matter.

I went Ito Alice's room where she was just finishing putting her purse and phone in her smart, sexy leather Victoria secret bag. She wore a dress shirt that had glitter all over it and skinny jeans, then she put on a leather jacket then slung her bag around her shoulder.

"Hey Alice you look great" I admired. She turned to me and looked me over obviously checking if I was up to her standard.

"Hey Bella you look great too..." She paused for a moment "you need a nice cardigan to go with your outfit, you can have one of mine" she ran in to her closet and threw me a nice long cardigan. She was right it looked better and people wouldn't suspect anything because I'm wearing warm clothing when I don't even need too.

"Thanks Alice now I look perfect" I twirled around letting her see all of the outfit.

"Yes you do Bella. Now lets go shopping I'm so excited its out first shopping trip together" she screamed. "I don't know whether to bring a camera and take pictures or just take pictures on my phone" she rambled on for what seemed like hours but in truth was only fours mutes she got enough words in to last her and at least three hours.

We walked down the stairs where Jasper and Jacob were waiting for us, both we smiles on their faces. Both if them do t like shopping but they just love to spend time with us that's the thing when you've found yourself or for Jacobs case imprint.

"You look great, are you ready to go?" Jacob complemented.

"Yes we are" he is so impatient "lets go what car we taking?"

"My porche of course"Alice giggled like a little girl and ran into the garage to retrieve her car. I wasn't fond of the colour yellow but it was a fast car and I love speed.

We all got I to the car, Jasper sat at the front whereas me and Jacob sat I t he back together cuddling up nicely. Alice started the car and raced down the driveway to the highway, when we got onto the highway we were going just above 90 mph but Alice checked and saw we wouldn't get caught. We ate so lucky to have someone who can see the future driving, if not we would all be in shit butt city.

"We are going to have so much fun today, you've been missing on the greatest experience of being a teenager" Alice told me.

"Yes Alice and what might that be?" I asked but already knowing the answer.

"Clothes shopping of course" she screeched "I've been wanting to go clothes shopping with you for ages but never could because if someone saw you they might have recognised you"

"I know Alice to be honest I've actually missed shopping, I never used to like it but now I'm really excited"

"We'll with me your going to love it" she cheered with confidence.

Jacob and Jasper were being very quiet they obviously wasn't going to enjoy our shopping spree today. I was still feeling sorry for Jacob but Jasper seemed used to the idea of having to carry all of our shopping bags, it's not like they were going to get tired they were strong so they could carry a lot of shopping.

"We're here" Alice said as she parked her car in a secure car park so it wouldn't be disturbed while we shopped.

"Okay where too first?" I asked.

"Victoria secret of course, it's for the best designer clothes I have ever seen, well beside my designs of course" she dragged me across the street the the shop while the boys reluctantly walked behind us I heard Jacob asked Jasper.

"How long does Alice normally shop for?"

"It's different every time but judging by the mood she is in probably all day until the shops close" he replied. Jacob made a huff noise and followed us to Victoria secret, I was so excited.

I picked loads of different clothes like cocktail dresses, mini skirts, denim jeans, leather jackets in different styles and loads of dress shirts that Alice agreed suited me. Alice chose a pile of clothes for her self and went into the changing rooms trying on an outfit and walking out so w could see each other. I put on one of my cocktail fesses it was black and long, the material was lace and it had sleeves that went up toy wrists. Alice she tried on a long dress shirt with leggings and black stiletto heals, she looked amazing.

"Oh my god Alice you look super hot" I told her.

"Speak for your self you look great in that dress" she paused "but it's missing something" she looked me over from my head to my toes.

"What could be missing from this dress it's gorgeous" she kicked her heels off and handed me them "no way am I wearing heels I can't walk in them"

"Just try them on for me please" she begged.

"Fine" I slipped them on with ease and started to walk I them, I found it not too difficult actually it was so easy like walk without them. I had great balance and I did t trip or fall.

"See you look great and when your a vampire your balance improves, have you ever seen me or Esme trip in our heels?"

"No" I replied.

"Yes because vampires aren't clumsy not matter what you were like in your human life" I nodded to her and went into the changing room again.

After about 2 hours of Alice giving me fashion advice and trying different clothes on we went to the counter to pay for it all, and there was a lot so we got the boys to carry most of it to the counter.

I didn't argue because it was useless when Alice paid for everything, she insisted in buying me anything i wanted. I had picked some clothes and Alice told me not to bother getting her anything in return as she doesn't need it.

We payed for, we'll Alice paid for everything and we went to the next shop which Alice was very excited to go into.

"What's so special about this shop Alice?"

"You'll see" we walked to the shop and went in and I didn't notice anything strange about it until I walked in. I was a prom dress store.

"Alice are you serious?"

"Come on Bella your aloud to go to school now so of course your going to prom, any way we not going buy anything from here I need to get design ideas for our dresses. I need to know what suits you best, me and Rosalie have already found what we wanted"

"Okay if you are sure" with that said Alice pulled different colour dresses from the hangers and threw them into my arms.

"Good luck" Jasper whispered in my ear, from that comment I knew I wasn't going to get a say in what I wanted. I trusted Alice though she has good fashion sense.

The first one I tried was midnight blue am Alice said that it was my colour and suited me but the style of the dress wasn't right. After about 20 over dresses she finally found the style of dress that showed my figure and made me look like a hot version of Cinderella.

"We'll I know what to do now I have found the perfect colour and style of dress for you" Alice announced as she tipped the lady who had been helping us all day.

"Thank you, I know you will be able to design me a dress that would look amazing"

"What a waste of time your or even buying anything" Jacob complained.

"Yes because I'm going to make her a dress okay that's why and I needed to find the right style and colour for Bella" Alice argued.

Jacob didn't say anything after that and just sucked up the rest of the day and carried the bags with ease. When we finished with shopping we had over 50 bags of clothes each and loaded them into the car they barely fit into the car. Jacob and Jasper sat in the back of the car buried in the bags, it was so funny me and Alice couldn't stop laughing the whole ride back.

As soon as we parked up we were still laughing and Jacob said "alright that's enough, it wasn't that funny"

"It was Jacob" I said trying to stop laughing "you could only see your heads"

From that moment of laughter I k we that I had so much fun that I would never ever forget it, we'll I'm a vampire I never forget anything now.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVIEWS NOT UPDATING SORRY**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Brooding

Edwards Point Of View EPOV

Seeing Bella with Jacob made me so jealous, I don't know why she's not my mate but I'm obsessed with her I can't get her out of my mind. When she was human she smelt like heaven, but it was like she was a demon who had came to earth to corrupt me. She had succeeded.

I bit her made her a vampire and now she has gone back to that werewolf Jacob, I hate him for taking away the one thing I wanted. Bella her blood appealed to me called to me and I feel an intense attraction towards her, her mahogany hair made me feel like I was standing in the sun. Her lips were red and big I could only imagine what they must taste like, what they must feel like. When I first met her in biology I was enchanted I had to hold my breath to stop myself from jumping onto her, she was my prey, the one thing I desired the most.

I was in New York City living in a small apartment to keep myself isolated from everyone, I could handle any stares right now. Every time someone looked at me I feel like they're judging me for what I did, kidnapping Bella still haunts me. It haunts me every day but lot as much as knowing I drank her blood and condemned her to a life without a sole, I have no sole, I'm monster. I didn't know what came over me when I met Bella I want acting like myself, I was the worst part of me and I do t know when the next time it will take over.

I didn't want to go back to Forks but I felt a pull there, maybe it's because my family is there or it could just be Bella. After I turned her into a vampire I thought we could help each other, I could guide her and she could guide me. For some reason as soon as she came found she attack me and ran back to Forks, but now I know why. Jacob had won her heart and affections and I couldn't help bit feel jealous, I wanted Bella I tried to get her but he didn't put in any effort and got her. That's what really makes me mad knowing I lost to a wolf who didn't even try to win.

I laid on my couch with a book on my hand but I couldn't find a reason to read, normally it would help me relax but now I couldn't help but feel on edge. I could smell humans every where and I didn't know if I could resist after the last time I tasted human blood, especially since it was her blood. I had no idea what to do with my time now, reading was useless now and watching television would just be a waste of time as nothing good is ever on.

I let my mind wonder away some where far away but it just came back to Bella, she wouldn't leave my mind. I wasn't in love with her it was more of an infatuation, I wanted to be near her make her mine I wanted to possess her. She grew more and more I'm thoughts taking over every cell of my brain until I just wanted to close my eyes and lock myself away from it all. I wanted to go back and see her take he again, oh no that's the bad me talking don't listen to him he's obsessed. I couldn't take Bella away from the people she loved but he could, my dark side wouldn't think twice about doing it again.

I was worried I felt awful I side and I m we I was ill because I'm a vampire but I knew it wasn't a good sign. It was filling my body and controlling me taking over, I don't think I have a choice in my actions now.

I wandered round my apartment for want felt like hours may e days but I. reality was only an hour, time wouldn't go by fast enough. I wanted to at least try something, anything that would take my mind off things. I could only think of one thing, I was going to call Carlisle he could help me. Even after evening I have done he still is the most compassionate creature on this earth, he could understand and maybe even help me.

I picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number, after three rings there was an answer.

"Hello, Cullen residence who is calling?" Answer Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle it's me Edward, I know I've disgraced you but I need help"

"What is it?"

"I can't control myself anymore, I feel like I have this dark side that is trying to get out"

"We'll there's notice I can do for you right now, Bella is busy with Charlie and I need to keep an eye on her. Call back in an hour and we can discuss matters" after that he hung up.

After a few minutes his words sunk in, Bella was with Charlie. That would be impossible, Bella would have killed him al soon as she'd smelt him. She could have enough control to resist especially at close range, I've never heard of a newborn who could be around humans without feeding off them. I needed to have control like that otherwise every where I go there will be a trail of bodies, innocent people that I have fed from to satisfy the monster within me. My challenge has just begun and I intend to succeed in it, no matter who or what gets in my way.

I decided to go on the Internet and try to research anything that could help me, maybe I'm crazy or maybe I've just been suppressing the real for too long and he wants to get out. Only time will tell, I couldn't stop it if it happened all I can do is watch and take the fall. The guilt the pain an the loss I would have to feel all those things while the other doesn't, I have drawn the short straw I get the bad end of the deal. The Internet just says that I need to see psychologist, I can't so that how do I explain to them that I have a killing problem they'd lock me up. Maybe that's what I need to e locked up until the other me fades away, but would that work? I don't know and I can tell that my other half won't go down without a fight, and he is stronger then I am.

I blanked out ...

When I could see again I could t believe why I was look at, it was horrifying, disturbing and inhuman. My mind couldn't handle all the emotions of it all, my dead heart shook with fear and sorrow. I felt like crying and I could feel the tears hanging in my eye that will never fall, I hate my self so much I felt like killing myself which is impossible but I was willing to find away.

The sight on fro tons me was two women laid across my couch lifeless and drained of blood and the blood was on my hands and around my mouth. I had done this I had killed two innocent young women, one looked only to be about 21 and the most with long born hair and an even skin tone. The other was even younger maybe 18 she was blonde and wore a lot of make that now was smudge with her own blood. I was disgraced with my self, I needed serious help and fast because the next life I take could me a mother and young child, the guilt would crush me from the in side out.

My decision was made, I was going to to go back to Forks to get help from my old family if they cared enough about me they may help. I cleared up the bodies quickly and didn't leave any trace of blood anywhere, making sure to put the bodies into a black bag and I'll probably do them into the river.

I got into my car it was only a simple Audi but stylish because I still loved cats that hasn't changed, and drove to Forks playing some classical music to calm my nerves. I would be home soon and everything would be fixed in no time at all I hope.

* * *

**A/N WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? YES BELLA IS LIVING WITH CARLISLE BUT EDWARD IS DESPERARTE READ TO FIND OUT MORE **

**Review please xxx**


End file.
